


From Water I came, To It I Return

by myfics



Series: From the Water [1]
Category: Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible Sexiness, Public Nudity, Rebirth, its Torchwood what do you expect, jack harkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfics/pseuds/myfics
Summary: Owen Harper Dies saving Martha Jones, and realises he will have some explaining to do.But first he needs some clothes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The most important thing here is I've swapped the time period of the shows, so Forever takes place in 2006, and Torchwood in 2014. Enjoy.

"She died of a heart attack whilst she was buying milk." Henry said, sitting at the side of Adam's bed."Abigail was sent to the nearest hospital, but was marked as a Jane Doe because there was no ID on. Someone had taken it."

 

Adam lay still as Henry spoke, and felt his gut turn to Ice. He thought he'd covered his tracks better than this. That Henry wouldn't discover his lies.

"I'm guessing you told me the truth until Abigail killed you. I think She agreed to bring you home, but she died before you could find out where I was." Henry leaned forward."I think you always planned on me killing you. But you needed me angry enough to do it."

Henry stood suddenly and started fluffing his pillows.

"I'm not happy that you let me think she was missing, or that she was dead."

Adam felt something pinch his skin, and a coolness that started spreading from his neck.

"But I can forgive you." Henry smoothed his blanket,"And I hope you'll come and see me soon."

Henry left, stopping to speak with the nurse first as the cool sensation spread, and then he felt his mind buzz and his chest tighten as death swiftly took him.

X X X X X X X X X X

He could have run. He should have run.

But he didn't. He went to to one of his stashes and dressed, before grabbing his first solid meal in months and making his way to Henry's home. He stepped into the door and saw Abe, who nodded at at him before leaving the store and locking the door behind him.

Adam made his way to the staircase and up, finding Henry in the kitchen with fresh coffee and croissants.

"I figured you might be hungry." Henry said.

"I've already eaten." Adam sad and sat down, expecting the cup that was offered to him."How did you find out."

"DNA. Abigail took part in a DNA study back in the 70's. It never left the system, so when they were testing Jane Does, it got a hit. We were contacted 3 weeks ago. I looked into and ...well I could hardly leave you like that. You might have pained me when I was left with no answers, but you didn't kill her. You just took advantage." Henry took a sip from his cup."You've been trying to die for a long time, haven't you?"

Adam didn't deny it.

"Can I ask why." Heny asked.

Adam thought of staying silent, but the words left his lips."I couldn't remember my wife's name." He stared down at his cup, the dark liquid reflecting his eyes back at him. "Aelia. She gave me three children, two of whom survived to adulthood. Twins, a daughter and a son. "He could picture them in his head, a memory his had treasured for millennia. Aelia with her long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She had been a slight women, barely reaching his shoulder and demur in nature. Their Daughter Cassia had been nothing like her. Brash and cunning and confident she was a girl who had been troublesome, and a woman who commanded respect. She had her fathers dark hair and sharp features that were not normally beautiful but with her personality made her quite lovely. Blandus Had inherited his mothers looks, and he fathers brains. He became a healer of sorts, saving many lives in his time.

"I was in Rome, and took a walk along the street I once lived. The place where I had lived, but everything had been built over. My house is now the site of a market. I went in and actually laughed when I saw that a toy store was where my children's rooms had been. I remember thinking 'she would have laughed at this."  
His throat felt tight, but he continued on, " 'She'. It took me moment , but I realised That her named eluded me. I remembered her face on our wedding day, her eyes as she looked at our children, her smile when she held her first Granchild. But her name eluded me."

Henry gave him a sad look,"And it made you want to die."

"Not at that moment. At that moment I want to remembered. I left the store and walked for miles, until I left the town I was in and hit fields. I kept trying, I really did, but eventually exhaustion stopped me. I slept, and Dreamt, and her name returned. But I was so scared, so scared of the next time it would happen."

Henry looked like he wanted to ask a question, and Adam Knew which one it was.

"Nine Hundred years. I was nine hundred years old when I first forgot. I took about writing down every name that had ever meant something to me. All of my lovers, my children and my friends. I remake those books every few decade and keep them close. If I find myself forgetting, I find them out and read them." He finally took a drink of his coffee, winching at the bitterness. Henry pushed the sugar towards him."But I soon realised that it would keep happening. I would forget names, places. Moments would spring up in my mind but important details would be missing."

Henry looked stricken, as though the idea of his memory failing him was truly a nightmare.

"You will come to realise that memory is an important thing. You will learn to live with the grief of losing a loved one because the memory will live through you. You will see terrible things, but memory will remind you of the good." Adam stirred his drink,"Granted you will grow hard. You must if you don't wish to grow mad when the world is at its worst. But it passes. You learn to live."

"Until I won't want to." Henry said. "You don't wish to forget anything else. Its not the pain of losing people you have grown tired of. Its forgetting them."

"Yes. Yes it is."

They were silent for a few moment.

"What will you do now."

"Keep searching for a way to die." He gave a smile,"Unless you want to help with that. Did you find my dagger?"

"You need a new sense of humour."


	2. Chapter One

His heart had been punctured and he was dying. Above him Jack was begging him to look at him but his vision was blurring. 

 

His last coherent thoughts were,'I really didn't want to have to explain it so soon....."

 

X X X X X X X X X X X 

 

"He's dead."Martha said, her heart filling with grief and guilt. Gwen was shaking her head, her hand gripping at Owen's shirt as though if she held on hard enough he wouldn't leave them. Jack, Jack looked tired. She looked back down at the man who had saved her, the man who was rude and flirty and wonderful and awful and-

 

Watched him vanish before her eyes. 

 

X X X X X X X X X X

 

The air was warm, but the water freezing and Owen was not happy when he hit the surface. Where ever he was it was close enough to some houses that he could see people wandering about through the windows, but they couldn't see him. He also managed to spot a cloths line, which he hoped had something he might be able to wear. He started swimming.

He reached the shore just in time to see a care drive off from the house at the end of the road, and prayedd the place didn't have a secuirty system.

He was in luck. The houses appeared to be holiday cottages, and the window was easy to get open. Inside he kept the light off, carefully scanning the room and feeling his way around until he found the downstairs bathroom and a robe. He wrapped himself in it and moved onto the hallway and stairs, which led to two bedrooms. The first was obviously a kids room, but the parents room gave him what he needed.

He found a t shirt and jacket that fit reasonable well, a belt and some jeans. He also stole a pair of briefs. He preferred boxers but there wasn't a lot he could do about that. Socks were easy, but shoes were tougher. Luckily the women had large feet, and he slipped into a pair of trainers. 

He also found something else he could use. A laptop. He didn't have long, so went down to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and set to work.

He started with his private connections. Adam's connections. He reactivated old emails and accounts. He grabbed a magazine to check the address on the delivery sticker so he contacted his 'friend' in Cardiff. This Friend was gentleman who had embazzled nearly 7 million and now did little favours for Adam when he needed them done. Like bringing him a suitcase. 

He would be at the nearest train station in less than an hour. Owen downed the rest of his coffee and proceeded with accessing his Torchwood login.

The moment he did a message was sent to the team letting them know he had remote access. Toch would lock onto his location and they would find him. He could let that happen, so once he had downloaded all the information he needed onto the cloud service he sent a simple message and hoped that the team listened.

"I will call you soon."

He left the house after an hour with a note apologising for what he'd taken. He got to the train station to find his friend waiting, annoyed and tired and holding his suitcase.

X X X X X X X X X

Back at the Manor Jack was staring at the spot where his medic just was as Tosh swept over the area a dozen times trying to find a signal or resonance or energy pattern that would tell them what had just happened.

"He vanished. How the hell could he just Vanish." Gwen said, pacing back and forth and trying not to panic.

"I don't know. It didn't look like any kind of teleportation I've seen before. There have been no changes in the air, the -"Jack got interrupted by Ianto.

"I've just got an alert, someone accessed the Torchwood Database." he said, and he came out of the SUV with a laptop,"Holiday home just ten miles from here."

"Address is already in the sat nav. Tosh you call the house and see if you can speak with him." Jack explained as the group piled into the SUV. Except for Martha.

"I'll stay here and get things squared away. Contact me once you know whats going on."Martha said, shutting the door and stepping back as the car sped away.

Gwen was the one who got through to the house but got no answer.

"Why not wait for us?" Tosh asked as she entered the co-ordinates."ETA 17 minutes."

"I'm thinking it might not be Owen we're dealing with." Jack said, and the car went quiet at the thought.

X X X X X X X X X X

The journey back to Cardiff didn't take long and and once back in the City Owen made his way to the nearest 24 hour supermarket.

He checked his cards were working and found they were, which meant he could save the cash he had in his bag. He went and bought himself a phone, some clothes that actualy fit and phone credit. He made his way to the onsite cafe and settled himself in the corner with a bottle of water and a sandwich before making the most important phone call of the night.

He pulled his old phone from his suitcase and made sure it had enough international minutes before dailing the only number save on it. 

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

-click- 

"Hello?"

"Hello Henry."


	3. Chapter Two

"He stole my cloths!" The irate Mr Hartnell said, and pointed up the stairs."He took my clothes and my wife's shoes and completely destroyed our laptop. It won't even switch off, its frozen on the home page."

"We'll send you the paper work for your insurance claim." Jack said, "Tosh, do you have anything?"

"Nothing until we get back to the hub." She answered before bagging the laptop. "There's also CCTV down the road, it might have caught something."

Outside, Gwen and Ianto were checking around the house for any thing that might lead to Owen. Ianto found it.

"There's foot prints leading from the water, I can't find any leading to it." Ianto stared over the water,"But why would he be coming from the river?"

"Maybe he got dropped there as a way to clean him off. Having to swim would wash away any evidence we could use to track who took him."Gwen said, scratching her head before adding, "But why wouldn't he just call us. Why access the systems and leave that damn message?"

"They might be using him for something, or Owen might...."The implication of what he didn't say made Gwen's gut tighten with worry.

X X X X X X X X X X

 

Henry was coming to England. He had insisted, not trusting Adam's belief that 'Torchwood' was trustworthy. To be Honest Adam wasn't sure if they were. but Since the arrival of Gwen it had changed. The team had become...not softer, but less dangerous to those meaning no harm. 

His time as Owen had been interesting. Explaining how Owen had become was going to be tricky.

Katie Russel had been a lucky find, a homeless girl whose past he could rebuild. When he had found her she could barely remember her own name, but the right drugs and therapy had made her moldable. He had given her as much time as he could but eventually the alien in her head grew to big, and he ordered the final scan. He really hadn't meant for the doctors to die with her, but he honestly had no clue about the poison gas. 

He had grieved for her, hoping that Jack Harkness might have a way to save her. But once in Torchwood he had worked hard to cultivate the bastard that was Owen Harper. His true reason for being their had been finding out what he was. 

The truth of Jack's immortality had been easy to figure out. Four days of following Jack during Owen's 'vacation' he had seen the man run down by a speeding vehicle and damn near snapped in two. Within ten minutes he was alive, but not for log as he floundered trying to heal. Once he did Owen learned as much as he could. But Jack was not like him. He did not emerge from the water when he died, nor was he perfectly fine. Though he heeled faster, he still had injuries and cuts Owen had fixed and stitched. 

Since then he had scoured the archives for any and all mentions of immortals and unkillables. He had put a sample of Henry's DNA into the system in hopes of finding a match, but only got a hit on a 100 year old report of a 'disappearing body' which he guessed was probably Henry dying in a field and the witness being credible enough to warrant a visit from Torchwood.

 

He'd been searching since. But the things he had learned, the aliens and monster and time displacement, it had been incredible to see. He had taken to writing a journal of it all, hidden in his apartment. 

 

He had planned on telling Henry, or maybe finding a way off planet. See what was out there. So much to learn.

And forget. 

What he did discover was a multitude of way to end his life, but none had worked. His current situation had been entirely unplanned. They would search him out to find what happened. It would reveal his and Henry's secret.

Which the other immortal was not happy with. So much so he was coming to Cardiff immedietly.

Henry also wasn't happy that Adam had created set of fake documents for him either. But as Adam had pointed out, how else would he travel with his own documents, many years out of date and unable to renew them.So he excepted the help and would be in Wales within two days.

Which left him two days to prepare the Torchwood team. He knew the best person to speak with would be Gwen, after his conversation with Henry he had gathered hi things and head to his safe house. 

X X X X X X X X X X

After working nearly 15 hours straight, Gwen was pretty much forced to go home. She hadn't wanted to, but Ianto had been right, Tosh wouldn't stop working until she fell over and someone needed a fresh and straight thinking mind.

Only Gwen new she wouldn't sleep. Too much was going on her head and before she realized she was driving towards Owen's flat. She hadn't been their since their affair had stopped, since he'd fallen apart that that Diane had flown off. For all his aloof behaviour he was very readable when he was hurting. She sat outside the flat in her car and stared up at the flat, feeling herself grow warm at the memories of what they'd done together. She loved Rhys, she really did, but Owen's capabilites as a lover were...

She shook her head to rid herself of the stimulating thought before she decided to go home, but her phone rang. Beleiving it to be Tosh she answered.

"Hey Gwen." Owen said, and Gwen felt her heart nearly burst with relief. Then worry returned.

"Owen, where are you." she asked.

"At a safe house. I can't trust Torchwood at the moment. But I'm hoping I can trust you."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Gwen was and idiot. She knew she was. But her common sense turned itself off when it came to people she cared for. It was the reason she was in a cinema waiting for the midnight viewing of the...she didn't even know the name of the film, he'd just said screen 5. The film was more than half way done when he sat beside her. 

"I need you to come with me. Not far away, and you can keep your locator."

Gwen nearly didn't go, but she did. they left the cinema and Put his arm around her waist, like he never had before, even when they were shagging.

"You saw my body disappear." He said matter of factually.

"Yes." She hoped someone at the hub was watching her locator,"Where did you go?"

"A river. Probably would have been the ocean if we'd been closer to Cardiff." she explained,"I always end up in water when I die."

"When you die?"

"Jack isn't the only immortal on earth. I thought for a while he might be like me, but it seems we came into our curses differently." Owen led her into a Chinese restaurant, and a corner seat before ordering in perfect Mandarin. 

"Since when do you speak Mandarin?"

"Since 1562." he said, completely serious."I am going to tel you why I disappeared after I died Gwen, How it came to be and why I joined Torchwood."

"So why did you then?" Gwen asked, fingers itching to reach for her gun.

"Because I want to die."


	4. Chapter Three

He'd took the blade for a stranger. A slave called Gaius who had been accused of ferrying run aways through the city. Adam had known his accusers were not truthful men, and had gotten between them. The next thing he knew was the pain of the blade, the thundering of his heart beat and then nothing.

Until the cold of the water bought him back.

"So you sacrificed yourself and became immortal." Gwen said, playing with her chopsticks and Owen explained.

"I've no idea why. Or how Gwen. When I got home it was seen as a miracle of the gods. I gave evidence against my murderers." Owen took a sip of his drink, then picked up his rice. "I didn't know how different I was until years later. My kids grew, my wife grew old, but I remained the same. We went to temples, consulted the best healers and holy men of the time. We visited Seers and priestesses. I even made the trek to visits the Vestal Virgins at one point, but none could explain it. Eventually me and my family were moved to the city for both safety and to watch me. For many years there was suspicion, but I was loyal to my people."

Gwen ate a piece of chicken, then looked up and asked the question that had been on her mind since they'd arrived at the restaurant,"How did you manage to trick Jack into recruiting you."

"That was difficult. I thought I could save a life and create a backstory. It didn't work out that way." He explained how he'd found Katie, the alien in her head and his hope that Torchwood could have saved her. And his grief when they hadn't.

"Tosh didn't find anything strange in your background." Gwen said, "Neither did Ianto."

"Computers can be tricked, and people paid off." Owen took a drink, "I could have left. Its very easy to disappear Gwen. Even with Torchwood chasing me, I have enough connections and experience to keep myself hidden." He ate, and tilted his head at Gwen, "But I knew there was no point. I'd be marked Gwen. I'd never be able to settle for long without Torchwood trying to find me. But I i come forward, I might be able to gain allies."

The welsh women ,"Is that what you wanted. Someone to keep you safe."

"That's a little harder too explain."

X X X X X X X X X X

Jack sat in the car outside the restaurant and listened to the conversation as Owen explained who, and what, he was. 

Jack didn't now how he hadn't figured this out. Moments where Owen spoke like he was recalling a memory rather than information. A look the man would get every now and then that Jack had seen on his own face more than once, but disregarded as Owen's growing jadedness. 

He also pulled up a report from 1893, of a man who had been murdered in front of an operative. The body had vanished the same way Owen's had, which is why the file had been pulled. The description of the man was all wrong. Taller and a different body type, and the facial sketch was all wrong. But the death fit. If there was more than just Owen then....

He wasn't alone.

Jack knew it was selfish. It was unethical. But too know there were others that couldn't shred their mortal coils? Who didn't not age and could survive the worst? It gave him a little hope. For so long he thought he was destined to lose everyone he cared for after a few decades, sometimes centuries if they weren't wolly human. 

He had also put Owen's picture into the international-anything. Passports, drivers license, police reports, anything that had his face. If there was a match it would come forward and he could see who Owen had been. The problem was that the system was world wide and was compiling from the last 50 years. It would take a while. Until then he would listen in.

He'd had a hunch, and claimed he was going to talk to an old friend who might shred some light on the situation. In reality he followed Gwen. Her affair with Owen hadn't been well hidden, and Jack knew that if any of them were approached, it would be her. He'd been right. He had followed her to the cinema, then the restaurant before hacking her phone so he could listen in. What he was hearing was confusing. 

But what Owen was explaining now was far too familiar.

Every Immortal ended up wanting to die.

X X X X X X X X X X

Henry was angry. Fuming. Pissed.

The new passport was in his hand, and he glared at it.

"You know, at least with this you'll be able to travel. Maybe go on a vacation that doesn't include dealing with possibly life changing events." Abe said, handing the clean cloths over to his dad as the other packed. The Passport had been delivered just an hour before and came with nearly 5 grand in cash and several other documents and instructions.

"Don't joke Abe, this is a major probably. There's a good chance I may not be able to come home."

"Don't talk like that. Adam might be dangerous, but he wants you alive. I doubt he'd do anything to put you at risk." Abe smirked,"You don't think he has a thing for you?" 

"I didn't think that, but now I do." Henry had had a sneaking suspicion that Adam may think of him that way, but that was a problem he didn't want to deal with yet.

"Okay, okay. Just trying to lighten the mood." Abe stopped helping him pack,"I'm trying to forget that when you board that plane you might not come back."

Henry stopped what he was doing and looked up at his son."I wouldn't be going if I didn't need to." he went to the old man, his mind still seeing him a s a child and hugged him,"I will come back"

Abe didn't truly believe him , but hugged back before pulling away,"Just be careful. I still don't trust him. He didn't drown you."

"I do remember Son." 

Abe left the room in search of socks, leaving Henry with his thoughts. He didn't have to go. He could ignore the call, stay home and go to work. But there were too many risks. If it was true, then he might be able to speak with Adam's friends and discover how to make himself human again. If it wasn't, he didn't want any of Adam's schemes putting his friends at risk. He knew Abe was safe, but what about Jo? Or Lucas? And what if this was a trick by some shady group to get hold of him. If he didn't go they could come to him, and then it would be a risk to Abe. And he wouldn't put his son at risk.

"I found some. We really need to build a wash room. Using the launderette is really inefficient." Abe said as he came back. 

"You can look into it whilst I'm away."


	5. Chapter Four

Jack watched as the the two finished eating and Owen settled the bill. They left the restaurant and Owen handed Gwen a burn phone and instructed her to call him in the morning when she had spoken with Jack. 

Once she was out of site Jack watched at Owen began walking towards and empty taxi rank, his phone already in hand. He started the car and drove until he was along the other, honking the horn to get his attention.

"Get in."He said, and Owen tilted his head at Jack, considering whether he should run or not. He obviously thought better of it and climbed into the car.

"I take it you were listening to the conversation I had with Gwen." 

"Yes."

"And?"

Jack stared ahead as he drove and spoke."I found a report that was very similar to your story, except the description was wrong. I take it you may have a friend?"

"Yes." he hesitated a moment,"There's only one that I know of. And no, he doesn't know what we are either."

"How many of our files have you gone through trying to figure out if you were an alien?" Jack asked.

Owen looked out the window,"I lost count at 200." He looked over at Jack,"What do you plan to do with me?"

"To be honest I don't know. Ianto is going over the files you've pulled, but can't access your private files. Once we've proved you not alien, then we can figure something out."

"I thought you'd be angrier with me."

Jack shook his head,"There are some things you can't fake Owen." he took a turn towards the harbour,"Your Tired. Not the kind of tired a nap or vacation will fix." He pulled up to the curb and finally looked at Owen,"Your just tired of being. And I know what that feels like. So look me in the eyes, and tell me what I already know."

Owen breathed deep, meeting the gaze of the immortal in front of him. Eyes that told of loss and pain and anger. 

"I want to Die Jack. I want it to be over."

X X X X X X X X X X

The airport was quiet, the day had not really started and Henry had just spent 30 nerve racking minutes getting his tickets and passport checked. He'd said good bye to Abe, and informed work of a family emergency he had to deal with. Now he had a 9 hour flight ahead of him.

He wasn't looking forward to 9 hours alone with his thoughts. Ever since Adam had left, he'd wondered when the man would contact him again. He got a Christmas card each year, and a very nice bottle of wine. The rest of the year was silent. He'd had no idea what the other had been up to, and part of him hadn't wanted to know. He'd seen what the other was capable of, the Nazi's who'd wound up on the slab, his journey into the river and the feel of his throat being slit. Adam was dangerous, and unpredictable.

And that was the reason he couldn't ignore his summons. There was a damn good chance that this was a trap of some kind, or maybe a joke because the other was bored. If this was some kind of joke, Henry was going to throw the other off a cliff. Or whatever available high surface he could find. 

He settled back into his seat as thought of Adam inevitably went to thought of Abigail. He'd tracked down her burial site, which had been bought an d paid for by a 'kind stranger' rather than joining the mass grave as most Jane and John Does did. It was a simple but pleasant grave site, with fresh flowers delivered every week. The first time he'd gone the grounds keeper had come up to him asking who he was, as the grave was going to be moved. Before leaving America Adam had arranged and paid for her to be moved closer to Henry and Abe. 

Henry had been so angry when he'd put Adam in that coma, and the anger hadn't left him. But as the weeks has past Henry had realised just how flawed his plan was.

Adam could have been killed by a stroke or embolism and countless other risks caused be paralysis. The nurses and doctors would realised Adam wasn't aging, and eventually someone would realise their Physiologist was missing.  
And what if he'd kept him alive more than 5, ten or fifteen years? How did he explain the age of his patient never changing. Just move Adam from hospital to hospital, care home to care home until someone realise something was wrong? Or care for Adam himself, and pray no one ever followed, or a concerned neighbour stick their noses in. Or worse.

Adam could have gone mad in that state. Could have ended up a raving lunatic. Though Henry was of two minds when it came to that. He might already be a raving lunatic. What if he'd spent 50 years like that before dying of natural causes. He could have gone after Henry in ways he could never imagine. 

He shivered hard enough for flight attentdent to ask, "Not a fan of flying?"

"Not a fan of where I'm going I have a meeting I'm not looking forward to."

She smiled wide, and surprisingly genuine and offered him a drink. He took a scotch for medicinal purposes before settling back into his seat and tried to relax.

X X X X X X X X X X 

Jack returned to the HUB and found Ianto wanting for him.  
"Any news?" he asked.

"Yes. The system popped up 11 matches over the past 60 years. 6 passports, 3 drivers licenses and 2 government IDs." Ianto bought them up on screen, "He lives somewhere for about five years then moves on. According to employment evals for each identity he has been everything from an OCD Introvert to a Narcissist." he handed Jack a printed file."This was he last Identity. A Lewis Farber. Work as the NYPD's Psych for 6 months before he went missing."

"What about his contacts. Spouses or friends."

"According to this he had a few friends at work, but tended to keep to himself. Said he had a wife but no record of one."

"Doesn't sound like Owen." Jack said.

"He was never Owen." Tosh said, appearing as if from nowhere with a mug of coffee and eyes that told of resent tears. Ever since the message from Jack had given them the news her brain had been roiling like boiling water. Owen had been a lie. A random persona created to trick them into trusting him. 

Jack nodded and went over to her, checking out her computer. "I've spoken with him."

Both Tosh and Ianto gave him a look.

"What did he tell you." Tosh asked.

"He's depressed and suicidal. Extremely intelligent and a damn good liar. He has the skills to trick our abilities and probably hide himself from us. I don't want to frighten him off until I can ascertain if he is a threat or not." Jack typed an address into the computer. "This is the address I dropped him at, find out if he's left or not. If he's still there Keep all cameras in the area pointing at him. Then go and sleep. At home or on the couch I don't care just get some shut eye."

"But-"

"Tosh." Jack warned. He turned to Ianto,"I need you to send me a list of his contacts and then do the same."

Neither one of them argued, Instead setting to work. Tosh was done first, seeing that Owen had left the drop off point and returned to his actual apartment with two large suit cases." She then shut down he computer and left. She didn't go home.


	6. Chapter Five

He was going to have a black eye, he just knew it. Maybe if he got some ice on it quickly he might stop it looking too bad, but that would have to wait considering his arms were full of angry crying women. 

He'd expected Gwen, was surprised by Jack, and when Tosh showed up he'd opened the door and was punch in the face. Then she'd thrown her arms around him and sobbed. Owen wrapped his arms around her and guarded her into his flat, shutting the door and helping her to his couch.

After about twenty minutes she had cried herself out, leaving her red eyed and splotchy face. 

"You lied to us." she said, then gave a little cough. 

He stood and went to the kitchen. "Believe me when I say I didn't do it to hurt you." he said as he search for a clean glass. He filled it and bought it to Tosh, snagging the kitchen roll as he did. She took the roll first, blowing her nose which made Owen snigger, and earned him and elbow to his side as he sat. After cleaning herself up she took the glass and took a sip.

"Are you human?" Toish asked.

"So far as I know." Owen then noticed her bag, and the fact it was slightly bulkier than normal. He gave her a look and pointed at the bag."Did you smuggle out anything that will make me go 'ow' in a variety of bad ways?"

"There's a good way to say ow?" Tosh asked, then flushed and warned Owen,"Do not answer that."

He smirked his usual Owen smirk and Tosh's heart clenched. Was that a real quirk of his? Or something he created to go with the persona. Then she answered his question,"Its a general scanner. I wanted to make sure you didn't have anything dangerous in here. If you had it would have gone off."

"And what would you have done?"

Tosh couldn't answer that, suddenly realising how stupid she had been. Owen knew it too, but kept his mouth shut about it.

"Did you want to talk, or just punch me in the face?" he asked, and she looked up at his face with the realisation that yes, she had punched him in the face. The bruise was already blossoming, the swelling slight but there. 

"Oh, oh no. You need ice." she said, getting up from the couch and went to his kitchen, opening the fridge and then the freezer before closing it. "You have take away menu's in your fridge."

Owen shrugged. "I never have time to cook."

She shook her head,"And you don't have ice because..."

"I prefer my liqueur straight."

"I know Owen does."Tosh said and settled for socking a dishtowel with cold water from the fridge, but do you?"

Owen smiled and waited for her to sit. She careful laid the towel against his face and he hissed at the cold. 

"I am Owen. I can keep being him. The real me is whoever I want to be." He lay his hand over Tosh's on the towel.

"Is anything about you true?" Tosh asked, pulling her hand away.

"I do like my drink straight. I can't stand fools and idiots and I do enjoy video games. Best invention of the 20th century."

"How old are you." 

"Tosh, I have been over this once already tonight, and will most likely go over it a million times more again. I promise you will have answers, but right now we both need to sleep." Owen pulled the towel away from his face." I've got spare blankets in the cupboard. You can have the couch."

Tosh raised an eyebrow,"Shouldn't the guest get the bed?"

"I got killed today Tosh. I get the bed."

X X X X X X X X X X

Ianto fumbled for the alarm as it went off, and and managed to mash the button. He was about to leave the covers when a strong arm wrapped around him. Warm skin plastered against his back and breath ghosted over the back of his neck.

"We have to get up Jack."

"...no..."Jack mumbled, tightening his grip and pressing a little kiss to Ianto's neck."Sleep now."

He laughed lightly and let himself be cuddled a little longer, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. After ten minutes the the snooze alarm went off and he rolled over to face Jack.

"We need to get up Calon." he said softly. Jack scrunched up his face and pressed close, their bodies touching from chest to groin. Jack nuzzled into his neck and made Ianto laugh again.

"I guess we have to." Jack said, voice muffled against his neck but he didn't move. Jack was usually like this first thing. 

Ianto stroked his back, eliciting a shiver another kiss to his neck. "Come on. Coffee La Felix and breakfast from the Greggs?" 

Jack finally pulled his face away from his neck."That sounds like heaven." 

Puling himself loose Ianto made his way to the tiny bathroom attached to Jack's room. When he'd first started staying

When he'd first started staying over he'd wondered if Jack would follow, but he never did. When asked Jack had merely said,"Too little room. I don't feel like calling Gwen in to help us get out because we got stuck at 8 and were still trapped three hours later."

Ianto had thought he was joking, but there a a seriousness to the tale that said he wasn't telling none of his tall tales. The idea of having to get help because they'd gotten stuck in the admittedly tiny bathroom was terrifying. There was no spare space between the toilet, shower and sink. Ianto brushed his teeth after using the facility, then hoped in the shower. Once out Jack was finally sitting on the edge of the bed, looking dead and staring at his feet. 

"Shouldn't be long. Both store are dead at this time. " Ianto said and went to the wardrobe to grab his cloths. He made a note to take his suits for cleaning soon and wash his shirts. As he dressed Jack had taken his turn in the bathroom and came out still damp but drying himself off. 

Ianto still found himself bashful over seeing Jack naked like this, despite the fact they were lovers. He'd never had thought he'd end up in a relationship with a man, but here he was. Jack was just...Jack. Impossible to ignore, deep and impossible to truly understand. 

And his. Jack might be a flirt, but he was a loyal one. Ianto was staring at him when jack looked up and smiled at him.

"What are you staring at. Did I miss a spot?" 

"Nope. Your perfect."

Jack smirked and set about getting dressed as Ianto left to go and get coffee. As he went down the stairs he heard the door open, and he expected Tosh or Gwen.

Owen stood in the door way holding a tray of coffees and a a bag on his arm.

X X X X X X X X X X

Henry arrived in Wales and opened the final envelop he'd been given, and it held an address and keys. He took a cab to get there and saw someone had been there recently. He spotted a laptop on the table and food in the fridge. The first thing he did was make a cup of coffee, needing the caffeine. He'd actually managed to sleep through most of the flight. He wandered the flat. It had one bedroom, a living room and kitchen combined and a bathroom. It was modern, but very sparse. The television worked, so Henry put on the news and let it play in the background. The bed was a modern futon thing that Henry didn't like the look of, but they were usually deceptively comfortable. 

The laptop booted up easily and only had one file on it, one that said 'Henry'. He clicked it and found a video file.

"If your watching this then I'm glad you came. The whole situation is not ideal, but I think we may find help here." Adam said, and Henry noticed how he seemed younger somehow. His hair was shorter and more styled, his clothing showing him more late twenties to early thirties. The change was so strange, but Adam probably had a lot of practice at changing his appearance. "There a automatic email being sent to me once you activate this file, so I'll be in contact shortly. Until then try not to leave the apartment if you can. There are supplies in the cupboards a and the bed is made if you watch to catch up on your sleep. I look forward to seeing again shortly."

That was it. Nothing more. He sat at the table for a few minutes silently fuming, then went to the living room and settled onto the settee. He drank the remainder of his coffee in silence whilst contemplating what he would say to the other unkillable. 

The news told him him very little, but the weather let him know he'd been smart to bring a coat, as rain was expected that afternoon. He watched the news for nearly an hour before turning off the tv and wandering if he should call home and check on Abe. 

Then the door opened.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but the next one goes into the origins of Adam/Owen/Ovidius Drusus.

Ianto desperately wish he'd holstered his weapon before leaving the bedroom, but unless there was a threat he didn't make a habit of bringing his gun on the breakfast run. 

"I bought breakfast." Owen said and, slowly lifting the bag. "No fancy coffee. The place has a burst pipe. At least that's what the sign said."

"Good, save Ianto a trip." Jack said, leaving his office in just his trouser and under shirt, a look that wasn't often seen. "Ianto, get the Conference room set up. Me and Owen will be up in a minute."

"Jack..." 

"Don't worry. He' can't hurt me."

Ianto came and took the coffee and bags, and disappeared to the conference room.

Jack began walking towards Owen as he spoke, "I wasn't expecting you today. I thought we'd have to come to you." 

"I didn't see the point in waiting." Owen answered and shoved his hand into his pockets. "Tosh is running late by the way. She's meeting my friend at a safe house. Just waiting for the call for her to bring him here."

Jack scowled, "She was meant to go home."

Owen raised his eyebrows, "Since when have any of us done as we're told since Gwen joined?" 

"True. That woman is a bad influence on you." Jack went over to Gwen's desk and picked up the land line. "How much does your friend know about us?"

"Not a lot beyond you know what we can do." Owen closed the distance between them." I need to know he won't be hurt Jack. Henry isn't a bad guy. He's good, kind and has a moral compass."

"We don't even know if you two are completely human." Jack said, "We'll get the truth Owen."

"I've no doubt you will Jack. Its what I'm hoping for."

Jack made the Call, and then he and Owen went with him to the Conference room. Ianto had put food onto a plate and drinks on the table.

"Since when do you know our orders." Ianto asked, and sipped his own drink, a vanilla latte, that he's scanned for anything dangerous. Jack took and drink his ways too creamy and sugar over loaded brew. Everyone joked about his industrial coffee, but he was a baby if it didn't have a metric tonne of sugar.

"Okay Owen. Your going to start by telling me you real name and date of birth so we can clarify it." Jack said, and leaned back in his seat. "Then we'll continue from there."

"Are you sure. It might take longer than you think." Owen said, and his voice change slightly,"I have lived a very long time." his accent was different now. Deeper, Less London more ...almost American. "A very long time."

"Name and date of Birth." Jack said, and instead of leaning back leaned forward, suddenly a little worried about what he was about to here.

"I am Ovidius Drusus. Born October 15th 99BC." Owen said. "And I am telling the truth, considering the serum Ianto put in my drink and the multitudes of scanners currently trained on me."

Jack looked at Ianto who shrugged and said. "Turn off the Recorder, I think we should wait until everyone is here to listen to this.

X X X X X X X X X X X

A pretty Asian women came through the door, tired and nervous.

"Dr Henry Morgan?" she asked, her accent all English. "Owen sent me."

Henry's brows creased for a moment, then realised that Owen must be the name Adam had been using here. He nodded, and took a step forward before stopping himself. He didn't want to frighten the other off. But when he moved her hand made the tell tale movement of reaching for a gun, and he still. She didn't grab it but she didn't, instead shutting the door and coming further into the Flat.

"Your a friend of his." Henry asked, and she nodded.

"Well, we work together. He asked me to come a meet you until he has permission to explain where he's been working." she said. "I'm Toshiko Sato."

"Well Miss Sato-"

"Tosh, please." 

"Well Tosh, since neither of us knows when he'll have that permission, can I offer you some tea. Ad-Owen left this place stocked." Henry said and motioned to the kitchen area.

Tosh nodded, slipping her hand into her purse and checking the screen of the scanner like she was checking the screen of a phone. Nothing was being picked up. No pathogens or poisons or dangerous substances.

"You were going to say another name." Tosh said, looking up from the purse. "You've known Owen as someone else."

Henry grimaced, "I think that's a story for him to tell. To be honest we haven't really spoken much since I last saw him about twelve years ago."

"He talked as though he'd known you years."

"I think he might have stalked me for a while." Henry filled the kettle as he spoke, "He is a single minded man."

Tosh nodded, "Oh, think Stubborn is a better term." 

Henry nodded, "Have you worked with him long?"

"Nearly five years. He's Medical doctor." Tosh said, "A good one."

"He was a Psychiatrist when I knew him. Also a good one." Henry didn't have to lie, he was a good Psychiatrist. 

He busied himself with the tea for a moment, and went over the facts about the women at the table.

A government worker, but not civil service. She carried a laptop bag with a practised eased that said it rarely left her side. She kept secrets for a living, but didn't enjoy it. Neither did she enjoy carrying a gun from the way she held herself. She wasn't lying to him. 

"Do you take sugar?"

"One please. No milk." she answered and then tilted her head at him. "He said you flew in."

"Yes I've been living in the states." he handed over the cup and sat a the tiny table. "Has he told you anything about-"

"I watched him get shot. Hit point blank in the chest saving a friend. He bled out before we could do anything." she stared down at her cup, eyes saying more than she could speak. There were feelings here, deep and caring. "We lost him and then he vanished."

Henry nodded, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I've seen worse." she said, then obviously regretted the words. She rapidly changed the Subject, "How was the flight over."

"Surprisingly good." Henry said, letting her change the subject. "I slept most of the journey."

They chatted about his flight, the problems with airline travel and terrible tea until Tosh received and Phone call saying she could tell him.

"Finally some answers." Henry said, "So what hasd Owen been doing these pasdt five years?"

"He's been helping us hunt aliens." Tosh said, and Henry laughed.

"Seriously Tosh?"

Tosh nodded. "Yes seriously Mr Morgan. We hunt aliens."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long chapter. I'm covering what Adam would see as his first lifetime.

Henry spent the car journey to the hub trying to wrap his head around the fact that aliens were real. Honestly he had at one point wondered if what he was had anything to do with another planet, but had thrown the idea out. After all there would be some kind of evidence if he was a...

"Aliens." he muttered again, and Tosh had to hide a smile. Everyone reacted differently to the idea of aliens. Henry was suffering the more amusing version.

"Yes Henry. Aliens." She said and pulled into the garage. Once the door was closed she and Henry exited the vehicle and made there way down to the main hub.

Just as they came through the door Myfanwy made her presence known, swooping by and causing Henry to gape.

"That's a Pterodactyl. An actual Pterodactyl."

"Came through the rift a few years ago. She's been living with us ever since." Tosh led the way and they by passed the stairs in favour of heading to the meeting room. Inside Gwen was shrugging off her coat, Jack and Ianto were already seated and Owen was quality waiting. 

"Hello Henry." Owen/Adam said, a smile coming to his face that none but Henry had seen before. 

"Adam." Henry said, and felt as though he'd been struck dumb, the name being the only thing he could think of.

"Well Then Mr Henry Morgan. Now your here we can get a little back ground info." Jack said, motioning to the seat beside Owen/Adam. "And I hope you don't mind the security precaution but," Jack pulled out a second pair of handcuffs, and it was the Henry Owen/Adam had a pair of his own.

Henry panicked for a moment, realising just how dangerous the situation could be. But he also knew that he had no way of saying no without seeming shifty. He was saved by the dark haired women.

"There's four of us against two them Jack. And lets face it there isn't much we can do to really contain them except put them in comas." 

"Gwen has a point." Ianto said, "If there ability works as they said it does containment will be difficult."

Jack couldn't argue. When he died he came back where ever he fell. When Owen died he vanished into the nearest river. There were plenty of ways to kill yourself. 

"Okay. Okay. If everyone would like to take a seat, I believe its story time."

Everyone took a seat and Owen/Adam took another sip of his now tepid coffee before speaking.

X X X X X X X X X

Ovidius Drusus was Born October 15th 99BC, to Blandus Drusus and his wife Sabine. He was a sickly thing, and for a time many didn't believe he would survive. At one point his aunt even suggested it would be a blessing that he should pass in the night, but she was ignored. As he grew, Ovidius became healthier, and by his second year was as energetic and rambunctious as any other child of that age. 

At the age of six, his mother died of a lung illness, slipping away one winter morning after the doctor had done all he could. Though he was urged too, his father did not remarry until Ovidius was to Ola. She gave Ovidius a sister.

At the age of ten he was introduced to Aelia.

"She is a fine young girl. Why don't you show her around the towns gardens?" his father had said, and Ovidus had done so. They got on well, and as he grew into adolescents realized that she was to be his wife, and his father had introduced them to ensure that they were compatible. Blandus was a smart man both in life and love, and knew that a match made from affection would bring more happiness than one forced together. Ovidius vaguely remembered another girl he'd been introduced to who he had not been able to stand, nor did she like him. And though the girls father had been very insistent they would make a good match, his father had declined. Ovidius was forever grateful his father had declined. The idea of being married to someone he couldn't tolerate, let alone love had been repugnant to him.

Aelia was a pretty girl, with delicate features and slim build. Thick blond hair was the envy of most women and vibrate blue eyes that were often filled with laughter turned his affection to love easily and quickly. She was also quiet and demure, never raising her voice unless in private and with reason. 

He and Aelia had married when he was 16 and her 14, but they had not consummated the marriage for several years. Aelia was young and Ovidius has seen too many a young girls die in childbirth because their groom or families demanded children as soon as possible. They had there first child when she was 19, a boy named Cicero who had his eyes but his mothers face. Two years later he was joined by the twins. The son named for his father Blandus, and his daughter they called Cassia.

The birth of twins was always a precious gift, as many women did not survive the pregnancy and that both infants survived was a blessing. Blandus took too being a brother like a bird to the sky and for several years life was good. 

And then the sickness came. A plague that swept several towns and villages, killing many. Ovidius was lucky not to fall ill, but the rest of his family were not so lucky. He nursed his family as best he could, and the healers and doctors tried everything they could think of. The priests made offerings and prayed for salvation.

Aelia barely survived, forever weakened by the illness. The twins were sick for weeks, but recovered.

Cicero did not. He was taken by the fever, his body burning up from the inside. Ovidius carefully wrapped his son in a sheet, sobbing as he did. His wife was too weak to help, his children weeping as they gather all the sweat soaked sheets. They had to choice but to Cremate Cicero rather than bury him, defense against spreading the illness. 

* * *

The next few years were sad ones, the town rebuilding as they recovered. New people moved in, whilst others left. The twins grew, and no more children came. 

Ovidius work as a negotiator, helping people to mediate problems. Usually it was business issues. Person A bought a Sow but it was barren, Person B claim there male pig was the problem. The Baker refused to pay for the oven's new door, a teacher accused of stealing from a household, the Master refusing to free a slave who had paid for their freedom.

It was one of these cases that led to his first death. 

Festus had thrice been accused denying freedom to the slaves that worked on his superiors Farm. He would take their money and they would have an 'accident' leading to their deaths. The was accused of it three times but with no real proof beyond accusations nothing could be done. It was after a young woman named Tullia had gone to her Master asking if he had received the money her father had sent for her freedom that he was set to be arrested, only for him to escape. 

Less than six months later he re emerged two towns over and was discovered completely by accident.

Ovidius was called in to deal with a case involving a man accused of helping run away slaves and servants. He arrived to interview Gaius, the accused, and then was sent to speak with the witnesses. Festus had been a witness, and upon realizing he had been recognized had immediately tried to run, leaving the room and then into the cells where, upon seeing he was trapped, attempted to take the Gaius hostage. 

He'd managed to get out then, dragging the innocent man with him and Ovidius and the guards had given chase, following him until they reached the bridge over the boundary river. It was close to winter, so the rains had swelled the rivers banks. In summer it was a lovely place to swim and lounge about, but in winter it was dangerous. The tumulus water raced by, and the patrol men who were stationed on the other side of the bridge blocked Fetsus's way as he tried to drag Gaius across. He backed them to the edge of the bridge, so close one wrong step would send them over the edge.

"Let him go Festus. You are not getting out of here."

"Yes I am. Now tell them to stand down or I'll slit his throat!" The desperate man had pushed the blade against Gaius's throat, a bead of blood appearing. Ovidius stepped forward, hands raised to show he was unarmed. He was not. The guard had slipped a blade into the tie of his Tunic at the small of his back. 

"I can promise you, if you let him go, I will guarantee you will face prison and not death." Ovidius said, advancing, "Just let the man go."

"Prison? No. I'm leaving here a free man one way or anoth-"

Gaius took his chance and elbowed his captor hard in the stomach. He tried to run but Fetsu grabbed his tunic and raised his knife.

Ovidius darted forward, shoving Gaius out the way and throwing up his arm to block the blade. 

He was too slow. The blade came down and sunk into his chest. 

At first it felt like he'd been punched. A sharp thump that knocked the wind from him. He tried to breath in but found he couldn't. Then a cold burn, slight at first, but slowly growing as he felt his heart stutter as it attempted to pump blood to his body. He glanced down, and saw the blade buried to the hilt in his chest. 

Fetsus looked just as shocked, but upon realizing he would face death for this, he seemed to go berserk. Ovidus clamped his hand on the dagger, to stop Festus from using it on others, but the man must have spotted the blade tucked into the back of the tunic. He grabbed it and shoved Ovidius aside before he gave a cry and moved to attack the guards. Ovidius had no idea. As he had been shoved he went over the side of the bridge and into the freezing water.

He felt the dagger come loose, slip from his grasp as his first death stole him away into darkness. 

* * *

And then he was alive. Gasping for air and shivering in the cold water, the river shallow enough that he could just about stand. He made his way to the edge of the river, shivering in the starlight as he realized the sun had set and he was alive. Gloriously and miraculously alive.

And fucking freezing.

He staggered his way to the nearest lights, which belonged to the local inn and saw shadows within. His teeth chattered hard and he felt shooting pains in his muscles as he tried to move forward. He had yet to notice he was naked. It was a slow and agonizing walk in the cold, but once he made it to the door he pushed, grateful when it opened and the once noisy room went silent.

"By the Gods your alive!" a cry went up, one of the guards from earlier, who rushed forward and the a cloak was wrapped around him. The voice of his neighbor was in his ear, telling him not too worry, they'll get him warmed through. The next hour was a blur of warm and the burn of some kind of alcohol and they arms wrapping around him, relieved sobs in his ear.

Aelia. His wife had been sent for and she flung herself upon him, happy to see him alive. He spent the night at the in, and the morning after the doctor came by to check on him. 

According to the guards, they had thought he'd been winded by the gut punch and toppled over the edge of the bridge. They had not seen the blade. Ovidius honestly believed he had imagined the blade, but he did not imagine the scar that no sat on his chest where it had gone in. 

Gaius had died, as Festus had dodged the guard and sunk the blade into the slaves back nearly a dozen times before they were able to pull Festus off. He currently sat in his cell, silent and fuming as he awaited the noose. Ovidius felt a grim satisfaction at that. 

Once home again, his children rarely leaving his side unless they had no choice and his wife doting on him, he spent a long time pondering the scar on his chest and the memory of death. For he was sure he had died that night. He remembered dying. 

And yet he still live.

Ovidius needed someone to help him, to tell him what had happened and what it meant, and decided that he should seek the council of the Augurs , Priests Who Interpreted The Will Of The Gods . He sent the request to speak with them, and called in a favor he had and was told to be in Rome for the forth week of the eighth month. He told his wife he was going because his near death had worried him spiritually, and she had nodded and wished him a safe journey.

The trip to Rome was not long by Carriage or horse, and he stayed with a cousin whilst in the city. The day he went to temple he done his best clothes, made sure his offering was stowed safely and made his way in. 

Livius was the priest he spoke too, sat him down and offered tea. Ovidius shook his head and said no.

"You have come because you have worries about death?" Livius asked, and Ovidius was shocked. 

"Yes."

The preist smiled, "What is it that worries you? Is It you feel you have not led a good enough life?"

"No. I..I'm afraid what I have say may not be easy to believe." Ovidius said and went on to explain. The entire day until his death, the scar that now sat on his chest. The strange feeling he had had since then. 

Livius listened, he tilted his head and asked to see the scar. Ovidius showed him, and the priest's eyes grew wide and he excused himself.

Livius has seen wounds like that before, but never scarred over. Never on a living breathing person. The placement and the width indicated the blade that caused it should have gone through his heart and killed him. And yet the man was still there. Ovidius knew this because he later got a hold of the priest daily diary.

* * *

He spent the next month with the Priests, and his family was sent for to spoken to. The birds were watch and conferences were held to discuss Ovidius's worries and the verdict was reached. 

He had died. But he had died trying to help someone who was falsely accused, so it was obvious that Neptune, god of Water, had decided to reward him for such an act. They immediately told Ovidius to Sacrifice a Stallion in thanks.

Ovidius had been worried, as Horses were expensive, Stallions even more so but he did not wish to bring down ruinment upon his family by angering a god. But he needn't have worried, as news of his miraculous recovery had reached home, and the whole town had given to help purchase a bull for the sacrifice. 

He returned home, and the entire town had celebrated. The Stallion was sacrificed to the river, and Ovidius and the Priest Livius had preceded over the proceedings. There had been drinking and dancing and merriment, and Ovidius been at his happiest. 

The next few years went by as a dream. The town prospered as a new Augurs Temple was built. Ovidus was asked to over see its construction and many came to him for advice. He was also besieged by families offering their daughters and son's in marriage, hoping to share in the good fortune.

His daughter Cassia was already more than happy with her chosen, a boy she had fallen for when she was 14, and had been perfectly acceptable to Ovidius and Aelia as a match, so it had been agreed they would marry. It was not so easy with Blandus. He had become a Herbolist, but he said he did not wish to marry, wanting to dedicate himself to his work. This went out the window when he'd met a Freed slave. Though his mother and father had tried to convince him otherwise, Blandus had given an ultimatum, bless the marriage or he would leave with her. 

They had blessed the marriage, and though many believed it a scandal, Ovidius was happy to see his son happy. And many stopped their gossiping and disapproval when just a year later the couple had strong twin boys. It had to be a sign that they were blessed, just as Aelia had been. The two went on to have four more children, all strong and healthy and vibrant. 

Cassia was not so lucky. Her first child had not survived the birth, and it had nearly killed Cassia herself. It was five years before she conceived again, and this time she delivered a healthy child. But she did not survive. It had been a loss Ovidius had wept over for many years.

It was the year after the loss of his daughter that his wife had pointed out something he himself had not noticed.  
* * *

He still look young. 

Far younger than he should Others had begun to notice, whispering and soon even Livius, who now lived in the temple had said it was uncanny that he should not seem to have aged since...since  
He was not aging. He had seen it in his wife, the smile lines and crows feet begins to show at her eyes, the white in her hair. When stood beside his son they were often mistaken for brothers rather than father and son. On one occasion he was mistaken for his daughters husband, and incident that ha caused much laughter when recounted. 

He often looked into the mirror that sat in his bedroom, and saw no change. He wondered who else had noticed. He used his wife's make us to deepen the few wrinkles he had, and to add gray to his hair. It helped a little, but his wife often watched his do this with curious eyes.

"Do you feel old?" she asked him one evening as he faced his face clear. 

"What do you mean. 

"Do you feel old. Do your joints ache in the cold, are you finding it harder to get up or suffer more headaches. Have you found you favorite foods upset your digestion and your energy is sapped easier?" she asked and came to stand beside him. "Do you find yourself feeling like you best years are behind you?"

He looked up at his wife from his death, her soft blue eyes full of worry. He rested his hand on her waist and rested his head on her stomach, her warmth comforting him.

"My darling I feel as I did the morning I left on that damned day." he answered. "I am as vital as I was then."

She cradled his head and they held still for some time.

* * *

It only got worse as the years past. Livius arranged for Ovidius and his wife to move closer to Rome and Ovdius soon found most of his time was spent speaking with priests and curious doctors. None could figure it out. No ill omens could be found surrounding his seemingly endless youth, and to any one who meant him he seemed to be a normal man.

Except many did not understand his marriage to Aelia. She no loner seemed like his wife to others, but to others his mother. Ovidius was nearing 60 now, and he looked no older than 30. with make up he could look more towards 40, but that still did not help others opinion of him and his wife. But Ovidus did not care. He loved Aelia as much as he had when they had first married. He had been urged to have a younger women move in with them, too make it look less suspicious, but Ovidius refused. 

"We have to keep your gift hidden for now. Too many would want to use it for their own gains." Livius had told him, worry etched in his face. They were attending a party together, something to do with a promotion or premonition, Ovidius wasn't sure.

"How? We don't know what it is!" Ovidius had said before sipping the drink he had been given. And then he choked. His hands shook as his vision began to blur and limbs shook-

And he died again. Frothing at the mouth and people rushing forward to catch him before he fell and then he was gone.

* * *

And then he was surfacing. Water surrounding him, salty to the taste and stinging his eyes. Cold but not freezing, and he gulped in air. He thrashed for a moment, trying to figure out where he was. Spotting the shore he began swimming, and once out of the water realized he was naked and there was no clothing in site.

He recognized where he was and began walking, reaching his home after several hours of walking and stealing g a sheet that had been left in someone's garden. He entered his home in time to see Livius entering the gate. 

"Livius." he said, "Did someone poison me?" 

Livius had nearly had a heart attack, dragging him into the house and sending the servant to go and fetch his carriage and Ovidius and his wife were quickly bundled into it, spirited off to Rome and the centre of months of scrutiny.

Ovidius was examined, his liquids taken and a million different rights and services and rituals were performed but none knew what he was. A few claimed him to be a demon, but Many more disagreed stating all the luck the communities he lived in had, how they flourished. In reality Ovidius had just been lucky to live in places that were going through times of plenty. 

And there was another question to ask.

Who had poisoned him?

* * *

Despite a heavy investigation, they did not find out who poisoned him. But what they did do was discover a new aspect of his miracle.

It was this aspect that drew the attention of some of the most powerful in Rome. That caught His Attention.

It was 55bc, and the conquering of Gaul was done and Britain was in Caesar's sights. And so was Ovidius.

He and his wife were introduced to the leader of Rome during a party that they would never have been invited too, extremely out of place amongst the wealthy and elite of Rome. They ate and drank little, as neither could eat whilst nervous. 

People spoke with them, but the condescension in their eyes and little kindness. Ovidius believed they had no clue why they were there. Well the majority didn't know. But there was one man whose eyes followed him where ever he went. Who didn't approach but did keep Ovidius and his wife in his sites. 

When Caesar himself came he greeted his friends and moved about the room until he spotted Ovidius and his wife, approaching and smiling.

"Ovidius Drusus, so good to meet the man with so many questions surrounding him." Caesar said, smiling wide and disarmingly. It did nothing to quell the fear.

"It is an honour." Ovidius managed. 

"I wish to speak with you in private. Walk with me a little. Your wife will be fine here. My men will make sure of it."

Ovidius was in no situation to say no, and went with Caesar to the Balcony. It was quiet, only one or two people out there. Ovidius could see most of Rome from this vantage point, a truly beautiful view. 

It was then Caesar spoke.

"You are almost useless to me." he said, and Ovidius stilled. It was not what he was expecting to hear. 

"I'm sorry, did I miss hear or."

Caesar smiled, a genuine one this time. "Your almost useless too me. I know about your seemingly eternal youth, and inability to remain dead. And it really is not much use to me. You are trained in mediation and have proved an excellent leader in public projects." he walked up to the balcony railing, "But to me that isn't much of an advantage. I've been told no one really knows how it happened bar a gift from the gods. And you cannot replicate those." he turned to Ovidus, "My advisers keep telling em to test this ability. Slay you before them and see what happens."

Ovodius feels the panic well and it must have shown, because Caesar lifted a hand to show he meant no harm.

"Be calm. I will not be killing you. My advisers seem to think that harnessing you gift will be a boon, but cannot give me the reason why." He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice, "I have no doubt they wish to know if they can gain the gift themselves. And I can Promise you they are not people who should be allowed gain that gift."

Ovidius nodded, unable to think of anything to say. 

"But I did say almost Useless. There is one thing that you can do for me that would be extremely helpful." Caesar motioned for him to step closer, and he diud, nervous of the situation. "I need you to listen."

"I am listening."

Caesar laughed, "Not like that. I am having you moved to the centre of Rome. My Physician were be 'examining you' my adviser will attempt to speak with you, and I want you to tell me everything thing they say."

* * *

They moved into the centre of Rome within weeks, and their family was close by. Ovidius was approach by what seemed like hundreds of people, and was carefully to relay all of what he heard to his contact. He was also sequestered away for 'study', which was him sitting in a library for hours at a time, occasionally answering questions. He spent most of his time reading, and Aelia often came with him to keep him company. He became a fixture in central Rome, this gave him another useful skill.

He could be invisible. 

People just didn't notice him. he over heard things as he wandered the temples and library, and he past this information on. Even stuff he didn't think was of consequence. He knew that as each year past the knowledge of his existence was likely to spread and though Caesar himself did not mean him any ill will, others would.

Like the main from the party.

Flavio Pretostus was a senator of high regard but low means. He had never approached Ovidius, but he watched him. Always. Whenever Ovidius was in his sites he stopped what he was doing to follow him. It was frightening the first few time but as time past it became an annoyance he just had to live with.

Aelia told him to tell Caesar if he was worried, so he did. Very soon after Flavio stopped his behaviors, but Ovidius noticed others he did not know staring at him, probably reporting back to Flavio. There wasn't anything they could do without proof of the spies, so Ovidius just had to live with it. 

For half a they lived like this, until Aelia took ill and did not get better. She was 67 now, and the doctors said illness like this was normal. her age.

"Your mother has had a long life-" the doctor said, and Ovidius had snapped at him.

"She is my wife." for a second he thought the doctor would give that same smile that people always gave him when he said that. Or look at Aelia with a sadness that said 'poor foolish women', believing him to be some cad hoping to take an inheritance. 

But the doctor must have seen the grief in his eyes, the solemness to his voice and saw only what there really was.

A husband sick with worry for his wife.

He sent word to his son and grandchildren, who came to visit. He was introduce to his great grandchild, a babe of just 2 years, as uncle, as they had not wanted the child to slip at the wrong time. It hurt to hear it, but Ovidius knew it was a necessarity.

Aelia smiled throughout the visit, so happy to see her family. When they left for the night, Ovidius settle beside her, arms wrapping around her now frail body. He could see now her age had caught up with her, and wish with all his heart his own form had aged with her. Aelia hair was more white than blonde, her face still surprisingly smooth, save for when she smiled, and the years of happiness showed on her skin. It bought him joy to see that smile. he lay with her and she kissed his cheek before wishing him good night. (As he spoke, Adam/Owen absent mindedly touched his cheek, then shook his head forcefully to clear his mind so he could continue speaking, explaining.)

When morning came she had past.


	9. Chapter Eight

They cremated his wife in secret, to avoid those who might use her body for their own ends. This upset quite a few people who hoped to see what secrets she held having lain with an immortal.

And he seemed to be. In his grief of losing his wife, Ovidius had drug from a cup of Hemlock and foxglove. It had hurt, and he had dreamt the most impossible things before dying. Then he awoke in the water, swimming to the shore and proceeded to hide in his home for nearly a year. Eventual his family coaxed him out. His first grandchild was married off, and he attended as uncle. He returned to his duties at the capital, listening to all and giving that information to Caesar, who had been lenient with Ovidius and his grief. 

"You lost a wife you spent a life time with." Caesar had said when he came to give her condolences. "There are few who get that kind of love. Take what time you need."

In reality he probably didn't want to give Ovidius a reason to try leaving. The rumours and information he had been passing on was become more and more disturbing. Caesars enemies were many. Ovidius also found himself invited to more events and meals. Most claim to wish to make friends, but he knew the truth. They wanted information.

Except Alba, a women who had taken pity on him after seeing his grief, and now kept trying to find him a new wife. He avoided her whenever possible as she always had another young women he just had to meet. Blandus found this funny, pointing out that his mother would have found it funny too. Aelia would have as well. 

He also took to studying at the temple, following and observing Livius at work. The Augurs grew used to him being around most of the time. He lived like this for sometime, watching several more and saw the birth of several Great Grandchildren. He was moved lodging several time, avoiding people who might notice he did not age. 

Shortly after the birth of his last great grandchild Ovdius decided he should leave Rome with his family. Caesar's enemies appeared to be making plans and he did not trust who would take leadership not to harm them. 

Livius had helped him arrange it, secretly selling there properties to the Temples so they could have funds. 

Ovidius had been right too. In March 44 BC he was murdered, and Augustus became the Ruler of Rome.

Blandus and his family Settled in Sicily, and Ovidius took a job messenger, not needing much as he had funds saved from a life time. He visited his family every few months, going from brother to Cousin to keep his identity secret. Besides Blandus and his wife, the only other person to know his Identity was Victus, his eldest grandson. 

Victus was extremely intelligence, quickly becoming an important memeber of the local authorities and using this role to help his grandfather. He created false papers so he would not be hassled whilst travelling and setting up a home. 

Blandus passed at the age of 65, and Ovidius wept to lose his last child. Victus was the last of his family to know his identity, and though it pained him, Ovidius decided that Victus would be the last to know his real identity. He then did all he could to help his grandchildren. He made friends and connections, and introduced his family to those who could be helpful to them. 

Eventually he went away again, and did not return until news of Victus's impending death reached him. He got their in time to say his good byes, before he bid his family farewell.

* * *

Ovidius lived through the reign of Augustus and Tiberius with no issues, he'd even begun a relationship a women named Fenna, a widow with two grown children who was kind and gentle, and did not push for more than Ovidius would give. He was working as a book keeper when several men came to him with a summons to Rome. It Merely read 'I Know'. 

He broke things off with Fenna, and went to Rome.

Though Many loved Caligula for how much he had helped the Roman people, he was a manipulative and cruel man. Ovidius feared what lay ahead, but dared not refuse. For if Caligula could find him, the n he could find his family, and though he had not seen any of the them in so many years, he feared what might do to them. 

He did not meet Caligula straight away, instead being invited to see how Rome had changed. And it had. Grant swathes had been rebuilt and re designed, people were flourishing. Of course there were tales of food shortages but they were swiftly covered up. They visited the coliseum, and Ovidius found it awful. He was not the only one. The masses came for the gladiators, for entertainment, but more than one face was turned away from some of the cruelty. 

It was nearly a month before he was bought before Caligula. The man was reclining in his seat, dressed in simple but expensive cloths and drinking wine from a ridiculously ornate cup. 

"Ovidius Drusus, aged ...what is it now? 130?133?"

"136." Ovidius answered. 

"136 years. Incredible. You knew Julius himself, did you not?" Caligula said it with condescension, making Ovidius fear give way to anger that he refused to let show. 

"I had that previlage." Ovidius said, and Caligula gave a wide smiled. He stood from his seat, and he proved to be shorter than Ovidius. That didn't make him any less deadly. He set down his cup and came up to Ovidius, casual and stood in front of him.

"Show me the scar." he said. That smile still on his lips, but his eyes...those eyes promised such pain if he disobeyed. 

He undid his cloak, unsure what to do with it. This indecision proved wrong, as Caligula knocked it from his hand dragged the front of his tunic down hard enough to tear the fabric and yank the arm apart. His scar was as fresh looking as it always was. As though it had only just finished healing. It never hurt, but he did not enjoy looking at it. 

Caligula had no such qualms, fingers tracing over it. He flattened his hand over the wound and met Ovidus's gaze. Be seated, and tell me all."

Ovidius took a seat on a low stool, attempting to cover his scar but Caligula shook his head, wanting to see it. He told his story, leaving out no detail in the hopes of only having to tell it once. As he spoke those calculating eyes never once left his scar. As he spoke a servant entered the room, giving Caigula more wine, which he was offered but declined. As the servant left, he was taken by surprise ad his head was yanked back by his hair and a knife was suddenly at his throat. 

"I believe you Ovidius, but I have always been curious. So I apologise for this." Caigula got up and came to him again, and the knife slid across his throat, white hot pain and then the inability to draw breath, the taste of blood in his mouth and the feel of warm fluid spilling down his chest. His head was kept up and Caigula kept his gaze, hand coming up to touch his face, "You are going to be a very useful man."

He died, bleeding out before he was floundering in the river. He got to the shore and wondered if he could run, but knew he would not get far before he was caught. He was right. No sooner had he found help, claiming nudity after being robbed, was he spotted by a patrol who had been told to detain all who were naked at the river. He gave his name and was quickly returned to Caigula.

* * *

During the reign of Caigula, Ovidus died nearly 100 times. Caigula was obsessed with it. He even went so far as to find out the blade that killed him. 

That blade. Often Ovidiu wondered if Caigula would ever use it on him. It frightened him, because though he hated his curse, he did fear death. He fear what came after? Would he meet his family in the next world, or would there be nothing? He never found out, because Caigula had the blade hidden from him.

Some deaths were due to missions. Caigula would send him place to 'gather information' knowing full well he wouldn't come out alive. He'd come back with either plots to kill, plans to marry and on one occasion, the news of the rugs designs because it held a code.

Most of his deaths came from Caigula being bored. He died by blade, by poison and beatings. By strangulation and drowning. His first death by burning had been enough to make him try to run, and Caigula had taken pity. Ovidius took it, as pity from Caigula was as rare as rain in the desert. He was insane, and he only got worse. 

When he was killed, Ovidius was glad. He was quick to find the papers on him and his family and destroy as many as possible. He was then taken by guards to a prison to await trail. He never saw it, hanging himself in the cell and swimming to safety once he resurrected.

He took advantage of the chaos after Caigula death and went to several of the dead emperors 'friends', claiming he was finding those he could ally with. Many believed him, thinking he had secrets that would lead to power. In reality he stole hat he could, clothing, gold coins and in one case managed to 'borrow' a horse. He released the animal once he was safely out of the city and used his pilfered gold to pay his passage out of Rome to Sardinia, where he stayed fo0r a few weeks working as a common labourer, finding work as he travelled for he could get to Massilia.

From then one he hopped from place to place every few years, letting the world pass by. He married several times. He took lovers, women and men and learned many languages. He even became a father again, only to be reminded of the hurt it caused.

He ran into trouble of course, those times where he gave his secret to those who could not be trust. He died again and again, sometimes easily, sometimes not. Sometimes to escape when caught.

He did end up fighting in more than one war, but did his best to avoid rising to higher ranks than just a foot soldier.

He even returned to Rome a few times.

It was n his 4th trip back to Rome that he discovered that his seemingly incredible memory could fail.

As he told Henry, he travelled to Rome to visit his home, the town his was born in, where he raised his family. Where he first dies. And where he forgot about his wife.

* * *

Owen stopped talking for a moment, taking a drink of his now cold coffee.

"I take it you memory is Photographic?" Tosh asked.

"Perhaps. I'm not sure how it works. I just know that for 900 years I could remember everything important to me. And then..." He shook his head, "After that I took to keeping a written record. I've forgotten things since. Names, Places. Important events."

Jack had long since finished his own coffee, and checked his watch, "It been two hours. We take a break. I'm going to bring in Martha to run a few tests. on the two of you. Nothing Owen probably hasn't done himself." he looked at Hneny, "I would like a private word with you please."

Henry nodded, "Yes. Of course."

"Ianto, take him to my office, I need a word with Owen."

Everyone left, and Owen sat waiting. Once alone he said, "Don't put him in the cells. Henry is a good man, he isn't a danger to you."

Jack didn't say anything at first, then he asked,"I don't know him from the next guy Owen. I can't say I don't believe your story, because even the most advanced tech can't fool all of our equipment in here, but we both know a lot of good liars. I'm going to review what the scanners say, and speak with your friend out there." He rubbed his face, "After that I don't know. If we can help you we can try, and if not...."

"At least you don't have to worry about replacing me if I get shot again." Owen said, "From the files I've read, our superiors seem to prefer long lived employees."

Jack's lip twitched, "Yeah, we have a habit a drawing in the weird and unusual at Torchwood three."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another Update. This chapter just did not want to be written. Hopefully I'll get the next cahpter out sooner. enjoy

Henry sat in the office and looked about, odd items sitting on selves amongst everyday office things. He wanted to look at them, examine them. But he also wanted to keep his limbs, so he kept his finger to himself. 

He concentrated instead on the story he'd just heard. Adam had never divulged so much information at once. A part of Hnery was telling him it was all lies, but the way he's spoken made Henry doubt that. It had been his eyes, the way they'd seemed so....venerable. 

He was pulled from his reverie as the door opened. Captain Jack Harkness came in with a box under his arm and a charming smile on his face.

"Dr Morgan. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"Like wise Captain." Henry said, "Though I must admit I wasn't expecting...all of this."

"Most people aren't." Jack said, and he set down the box, and then a file. "Take a look at that file would you. I think you'll be interested in what it says."

Henry pulled the file towards him, noticing that the paper was old. He opened it, the date making his stomach clench. 

"Ah." he said, and gave Jack an embarrassed look, "I really had no clue someone could see me."

"Be grateful for left for America. You have been in real trouble if Torchwood had gotten hold of you. Back then they weren't as...lenient as we are now." Jack said, his subconscious supplying 'or a year ago'. 

"So what now?"

"Now I ask you several control questions to calibrate this thing, and then you tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"You heard Owen. I have a feeling your story doesn't go as far back as his, but I want to know it. If there are any similarities then it could tell us the origins of your gift." 

Jack tapped the box and it unfolded itself, becoming a tripod with a light at the top. Jack did something to the back of it that made it beep several times.

"So what will the control questions?"

"I'll be asking you basic, easily verified questions."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Is your hair currently brown."

"Yes."

"Are your eyes Brown."

"Yes."

"Do you have an Irish accent." 

"No."

"Did you drive into the Hub with Toshiko today."

"Yes." 

"We're you aware of Aliens before you came to England."

"No." Henry said this after a slight pause, still not quite believing it himself. "No idea."

"Have you drunk any coffee today."

"Yes."

"Are you currently a resident of Florida?"

"No"

Jack went on like this for some time, and after what seemed like an hour he stopped asking inane but important calibration questions.

"Okay. If you could give me some background on yourself then we can move on to when you first died."

X X X X X X X X X X

Owen sat in the medical bay, waiting for Martha to show up. She was still ten minutes away, so he now sat on the stairs waiting. 

"How did you trick our background checks?"

Owen looked up and over his shoulder. "What?"

Ianto was standing behind him, not happy at all. Owen stood so he could pass and wanted for Ianto to elaborate, even though he had heard the question perfectly well. It was best to let the Welshman lead the conversation. The illusion of control would help sooth his anger. 

"How did you trick the background check. The algorithm used was designed to track people from birth to death. Fake birth certificates and forged identities don't work with it." Ianto angrily opened a drawer and grabbed several files. "I followed your supposed mother for a week and met school friends."

"You met college friends. Did you meet anyone who knew me as a child?" Owen asked. 

Ianto said nothing, just pursed his lips. "Its an over site that will be dealt with from now on. Now how did you trick the algorithm."

"Your algorithm tracks from birth, but it doesn't actually check that people exist. I created a persona decades ago, and with a little money and skill was able to build a family tree. Every few years a son would be born, and I'd be sure his names went down at the right schools and reports would show the right progress. Never too smart or too dumb, perfectly normal and forgettable. No one would ever look into it. And as for my mother, well," Owen shrugged, "The promise of never having to worry about money or a home will get people to say anything. Or be Anyone."

"And your Fiancé?"

Owens's face changed then, becoming something a little more honest, but also more dangerous.

"If there was anyway too save Katie I would have taken it. She was homeless when I tracked her down, and I can give you proof of how hard I searched for her family. She was doomed before I met her Ianto. I just made it so her last few years were spent cared for and loved rather than under some bridge or in a alleyway." He stared down at his hands for a moment. "The only thing I didn't anticipant was the gas the alien released. I lost good friend to that fucking thing."

"Well I'm going to close that loop hole as best I can." Ianto said, no clue how he would do it. It someone had established a family far enough back, and the reports were all their, how could you tell that person didn't exist? He couldn't scan every friend and family member of potential Torchwood Employees.

"I'm sure you will. You know how to manipulate the system as well as I did."

Ianto was about to tell snap at Owen for that remark, but the claxon sounded to tell him someone was coming down to the hub.

"That will be Martha." Ianto said and took the files with him as he passed by Owen again. "I'll send her down. She's already been briefed on the situation."

Owen was left alone, which honestly surprised him. But he had the feeling it was a test of some sort, to see if he really was up to something. He moved over to the exam table and hopped up onto it, trying to make himself comfortable on the cold surface.

"Hello Owen." Martha said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Martha."

She descended the stairs, odd look in her eyes. Then her face split into a smile. "I'm so glad your not dead."

Owen gave a wide, genuine smile back, "I'm glad your happy too see me."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end of the story now people. Took long than I expected, but we are getting there!

The tests Martha does are no different from the ones he's performed a thousand times before. Bloods, samples, scans and questions. A million questions, or so it seems. 

Yes, he can get sick.

No, he can't become a carrier once he returns to life.

Yes, he's certain he's never been pregnant.

He laughs at that one. In all his time alive, the risk of getting pregnant had never been an issue until Torchwood. He knows Jack had been pregnant at least once, and had met several none humans who were the human definition of male, but had been with child. 

"I know. I know." Martha smiles, " But its standard now. You've no idea how many of Units men get caught out."

"Really."

"Four in two years. I thought Torchwood three was bad for Alien liaisons." Martha finally put down the tablet. "Your good. Nothing but of the ordinary save for a slightly elevated Blood count, but scanner says you've got a cold coming, so that's expected."

They head up to the main hub together, and Henry is making his way towards them. He looks nervous, and Owen wants to say something, but doesn't. Instead he makes introductions. 

"Henry Morgan, this is Dr Martha Jones." he said. The two shook hands.

"Well Dr Morgan, if you'd come with me, we can get some tests done." 

Henry went with her, and Owen was left with Jack. The others were not so subtly watching, as though waiting for something dramatic.

"So what now Jack?" he asked.

"We're going for a walk." he said. 

"You sure that's wise?" Ianto asked, and Jack gave him a dazzling smile. 

"No idea. Be back in an hour."

Owen was curious now, and he followed Jack up and out of the The hub. The hair outside was brisk, the jacket Owen wore not very good at keeping him warm. He'd bought it for the look, not for the practicality. 

"You've killed quite a few people in the past twenty years." Jack said, a few nobodies, quite a few professionals."

"Not People. Monsters. Criminals. Check their backgrounds." Owen suddenly sneered, "Nazis."

"Did you have good reasons?"

"Tracking down information, finding stolen good. More than a little petty revenge." 

"I take it you have a history with them?"

"Whilst you were playing fly boy, I was under the knife of Dr Mengele." Owens's voice was hardening again, "I tracked many of the men who helped him through the years. Separated those who still held the beliefs of vileness, from those who had been lied too."

"Lied too?"

Owen was gone now, whoever was walking beside Jack was a different man. "Spouses and children. To them the men and women they called family were simple people. Historians and refugees. Some past their knowledge on to the next generation, others were kept ignorant." he looked to Jack, "I never killed anyone who wasn't deserving of it."

"And the torture."

Adam shrugged, and Jack was sure it was Adam he was speaking with now. Owen was different to this man. Jack would have to tread carefully when speaking with Adam. 

He was certain that Adam wasn't a risk to Torchwood, so Long as Torchwood didn't get in his way or threaten him. Jack could work with that. 

"Henry was telling the truth. Killed on a slave ship, several years in an asylum. He was the guy someone saw killed in the file and now we just have to wait for Martha to finish her tests."

"And after that?" Adam asked.

"We'll keep your file the same, amended with a code white. That way only our team and Martha know what happened." Jack took a turn, heading towards the town centre. "I'd rather have you close by than hidden away Adam. Which leads me to my next question."

"And what's that?" 

"Who will be working with. Owen, or you."

Adam was silent for a few moments. "Owen. Mostly Owen. I'll have to peak out occasionally, now that you know there's no point in holding back or waiting to 'research' before giving you information I know."

"Have you held information back?" Jack asked, voice taking on an edge.

"Never anything important. Usual history and tiny tit bits of knowledge. If it was life threatening, I usually came up with an excuse to know it. Now I won't have too."

Jack relaxed a little. "Henry will be free to go if he wishes. We'll monitor him, we'll have to. But I'll charge you with being his Primary contact. If he can prove himself useful, I might even offer him a job."

Owen grinned, now back, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Careful Jack. People will start thinking your against hiring regular humans."

"Well, immortals cut down on paperwork. Plus you don't have to break in new staff." Jack joked, and Owen snorted.

* * * * * * * * * *

The tools Martha used weren't from earth, and that unsettled Henry. The whole idea of aliens did. Mainly because it bought the uncomfortable notion that he may be one to his mind. Could he be? Some foundling left behind by an alien race? A half breed unwanted for his Human DNA?

His face must have shown his worry.

"You don't have to worry. So far all things are normal." Martha said, checking off something on the board. "We'll move onto the final scan's now, and then we can move onto the questions." 

"May I ask a few of my own?" Henry asked, adjusting his sleeves.

"Go ahead. I can't promise I can answer them but you can ask."

"How did you not go crazy when you leaned, leaned about all this?"

Martha, stopped for a moment, thinking on the question, "I didn't have time to freak out. I met someone, someone very special. He saved my life and I decided to travel with him, " she smiled, "Its incredible, what we know. Its wonderful. I've seen thing that are impossible." she looked at Henry," Wonderful, beautiful amazing things." her eyes grew tired then, "And awful things to. There can't be good without bad. I'm sure you know this."

"Oh yes, I know." Henry nodded, then his brow crinkled, "Are you still with this gentleman?"

Martha shook her head, a sadness settling over her. " No. I couldn't keep going. Like I said, there can be no good without bad, And the badness, it was breaking me." she looked down at her scanner, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed, but then I think of all the good I've done here and realise that I needed to leave."

"So you simple didn't have time?"

"Pretty much. I've processed a lot since coming back. Some of it gives me nightmares, but I've got a lot of good memories."

Henry shook his head. "I'm going to need time to think through this. Honestly I might need a few drinks as well."

"Oh, it can help." she grinned, then she became more sober,  
"I have to ask, you and Owen-"

"Are old friends." He said, but the way he said it told Martha there was a story there. we had dealings a few years ago and he bought me in because...I have no clue. Maybe to help me? Or protect me in some way."

"Just friends?" Martha quirked an eye brow. "Not judging, its just between his and Torchwood 3's rep, its not all that difficult to think."

Henry's face burned and he sputtered, "No. Never!"

Martha grinned, "Sorry, sorry."

Henry stared down at the floor, and tried to will his blush away. He wasn't stupid. He knew that some of Adam's obsession might be more sexual than he wanted to admit. And it seemed that's what the people here expected. 

Then something hit him. "Torchwood three's rep?"

"Oh, you do not want to know. I think this place causes a hormone imbalance."

X X X X X X X X X X

Owen and Jack returned an hour later and it seemed as though the air had been cleared. 

Down in the med bay Martha was just finishing up the questions, and the computer was running behind her and comparing the information being fed into into it. And as the brains scan's were compared, and tiny blip occurred, sending an alert to Martha's tablet.

It had found something.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"I think you were abducted." Martha said.

Owen looked confused. "What do you mean abducted."

"When I was comparing brain scans, It flagged a electrical difference in yours and Henry's memory centres. I've reviewed the scan, and then ran the electrical pattern through our data base and found its similar to a memory wipe technique used by the Olikanus. They haven't been on earth for nearly 9 centuries, but were active around the time you said you began having memory issues." Martha explained, "I think the memory wipe left a residue that keeps trying to initiate another wipe, but can't."

Owen looked at the scans, " I've run theses scan's through every test I could, how could I have missed this?"

"Because The Olikanus aren't on the main database. Because they don't study human's anymore, they have no reason to use the memory wipes. The tech is obsolete, so was put into the 'Obsolete' files, which have been cut off from the main system to stop scavengers and hackers finding them." Martha gave and embarrassed scowl, "Unit has a bad habit of losing old tech information because they think no one would want it." she shook her head, "And they've been bitten so often because of it they implemented the Obsolete files to protect any and all non threatening and unused tech and programs."

Owen sat and went over the information, comparing the scans to the Olikanus information pack. They were identical, and honestly he could see why Martha thought that this could be the issue.

"How do we verify this?" he asked, " How do we fix it?"

Martha went over to the computer, "We run cortex scan and Priston test at the same time. If the scan show a bluish shadow, it's Olikanus. Any other colour and its something.... well I don't know what it sould be."

Owen nodded, understanding. He knew both tests, they were both non invasive and he could be conscious for it. If this was it, if this was the reason for his memory problems-

He could fix it. He could fix it and not worry about for getting again."

"What about the memories I've forgotten before?" he asked. 

Martha came and leaned against the autopsy table next to him. "The wipes try to hide the memories from the conscious mind Owen. the Memories are still there. With the electrical trouble gone, They should come back."

"How soon can we do the test?"

"I can have it ready to go in an hour."

"If I help?"

"Come one, Ianto can supervise and we we'll be ready in 30 minutes." Martha said, leading the way back up the stairs. "But you think you can wait till I've had a tea break."

"I think I can wait." Owen said, giving a smile, but inside he wanted to get going. get the scan done so he could know what it was, and may be, finally have some relief.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So I'll be working for you?" Henry asked. He was confused. First Jack had said that he could return home to New York, but with be under Torchwoods jurisdiction. 

"No. Because you in possession of a inhuman ability, but are not a danger to us, you can continue one with your life however you want. We'll be keeping tabs on you." Jack explained. "Occasionally we might ask you too take a look after a body or too. Your a medical examiner, so those skills could be useful in situations where we need a body to be quarantined."

"Basically, if someone or something dies in New York that isn't human, we'll arrange for it to be sent to your morgue. All you need to do is keep people away from it until a Torchwood officer can get to you or we send for the body." Tosh explained. "Basically we can't actually let you leave the UK, but if we can say you technically work for us..." Tosh trailed off.

"We've done this before." Jack explained, getting up from his seat and coming around the desk, "Each month a regular human body will be sent to your morgue so it doesn't look suspicious if one suddenly shows up."

Henry took a deep breath, then released it slowly. "This is incredible. I thought I was going to deal with Adam's ridiculousness, now I work for alien hunters."

"Hey, life takes you to weird places. " Kack said,. "The pays pretty, good, and the hazard pay is ridiculous."

"How ridiculous?" Henry asked, a little nervous.

"For a consultant?" Jack grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down the number. "Here."

Henry's eyes bugged, "Good word."

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I got my first pay slip." Tosh smiled, 

Henry stared at the paper. Just a single days work would pay him the same as a week at work. 

But it was the fact he wasn't technically allowed to leave. Henry could understand why. The dinosaur in the Hub, the technology far more advanced than he had ever seen, all painted a picture that the work here dealt with some very dangerous things. 

He thought back to the past few years, and the stories that came out of England. Tales of metal men and monsters. Space ships and Christmas day terrorist attacks. Hallucinations and fakery is what the news said, and Henry had believed it.

Now he knew what it could be. He didn't blame Torchwood's reasoning. He was a good man, or at least he hoped he was, But there were bound to be others who weren't. Others who attacked on Christmas day, and murdered hundreds. Creatures that pretended to be human until they got what they wanted. How could Henry stop their attempts at protecting not just themselves, but so many others?"

"Okay, Can I have time to read over the paperwork? This kind of thing is, it will take will take some thinking over."

"Jack put up his hands "I understand completely. But I ask only one thing."

"And what's that Captain?"

"Tosh has a tracker. It attaches to you skin. Nothing invasion, just an adhesive, it only last 24 hours. This is just so we know where you are in the city. We'll be tracking Owen as well."

"How do I apply it?"

Tosh came forward and showed him an incredibly thin, transparent item. "This sticks to the sin on your forearm and sends a signal to the Hubs computers. Its a water proof adhesive that can last 24-26 hours, or be removed using a cream we have on site. It can track ytou to within a foot."

Henry squinted at it, "Why are you telling me I'll have it. Wouldn't it be more prudent to sneak it on?"

"We want you to trust us so we can trust you." Tosh said, "Besides, If your not going to be running, it shouldn't be an issue."

Before Henry could say anything , there was a knock on the door.

"Yea Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Sir, Martha would like a word. They've found something."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Its blue." Martha said, and Owen stared at the scan, unsure to how he could feel.

This is what had driven him to die. To kill himself over and over in the hopes of ending the pain of existence. A bluish tinged section of his brain that had made him fear waking, as he wouldn't know what he had forgotten in the night.

"Ten minutes in a Psychic Drainer and another test to that the discharge is gone and you should have a normal Memory centre." Martha explained.

"This won't cause any ill effects will it Jack asked, not bothering to look at the scan results. There were nine pages and he trusts Martha to give him straighter answers.

"These Drains are done all the time. Owens's brain activity isn't anything out of the normal besides the discharge. Once its gone there should be no more memory problems."

Henry watched from his seat on the couch, relief flooding him. Ever since learning about Adam's memory loss, he had been worried. Would he one day for get his son, his beloved Abigail? Would he forget Lucas Wahl and his childish wonder? Would he forget Jo Martinez and her strength, her determination? He didn't want to forget, but the idea it could happen plagued him in the early hours of the morning.

But it looked as though that no longer mattered. Henry wasn't going to pretend to know how this was going to work, he just hoped it would. 

"So when can we do this." Owen asked, trying to hide his eagerness. 

"Equipment will be here tomorrow. Set up takes two hours, so I'd say we can do this for tomorrow afternoon." Martha answered.

"Tomorrow, okay." Owen took a deep breath and released it.

"Alright, until then, I'm sure we can find other things to do. Owen, since your not on duty, there's no excuse not to get your report written on time for once." Ianto said.

"Can't. My ID is locked out." Owen said, hoping he could get away without paperwork for the day.

"Well you can write it and upload it later. Use the secure laptop." Ianto walked off before Owen could argue and Tosh gave a giggle.

"Honestly Owen, if you couldn't get away with not doing your paperwork the last time you were shot what makes you think it will work this time." she said.

"I thought dying would get me a little sympathy." Owen said, and went over to the laptop storage drawers. 

"You got better."

Owen huffed and ignored Tosh's humour, grabbing a laptop and heading to the couch where Henry was.

"So now you have a an answer." Henry said as the other settled back, booting up the laptop. 

"I do. And you no longer have to worry for your memories."

"Not unless I'm abducted as well." Henry suddenly frowned, "God that actually an option isn't it. If I live as long as you, then the chances of it happening to me increase."

"Don't worry about it. There's a good chance you've already been abducted. You'd be surprised how many people never know its happened to them."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I guess it wouldn't."

"Why did you bring me here Adam." Henry asked, turning to looked at Adam properly.

"Not here. Later. I'll come to your flat."

"You mean you flat. Did you get that specifically for if I visited or is you have it as a safe house."

"Half and half." Adam looked towards the hub's doors, "I think someone wants your attention."

Henry looked up and saw Tosh, who was signalling to him.

"Until later then Adam."

"Until later Henry."

X X X X X X X X X X

The tracking device melded to his skin and became invisble, which was fasimating to watch. He spent a good 30 mintues excitedly chattering with Tosh about it before Adam reminded him it was time to go home. 

"We expect your back here by 9am tomorrow. Either me or Ianto will come and get you at 8:30. You will contact me should anything come up."

"Understood Jack." Owen said, bored expression on his face as he led Henry to where his car was parked. It was a sporty model, not something he'd expect Adam to own, but suited Owen perfectly.

"If you ever quit this job, you have a future as an actor."

"Tried it once, too much drama." Adam said.

Henry barked out a laughed. "Too much drama? For you?"

Adam smiled, "You have no idea how awful it was."

Henry shook his head and watched as the city of Cardiff went by. He'd visited before, so many years ago, and it had changed so much. 

"Got to make a quick stop at the shop first. There really isn't anything in cupboards."

"You had tea and the basics."

"I don't fell like toast for tea Henry. And I think we'll need something stronger than tea."

X X X X X X X X X X 

"I don't feel good doing this." Gwen said as the waited for the tracker to say the two had gone home. "We could have just asked them."

Jack sighed heavily, "If there are any plans we don't know about, then we need to listen in and find out."

They didn't. Jack was already willing to let it rest, but UNIT was being its usual Beaurotic self again. They wanted the listen in, so they were doing a listen in. 

"They just left the supermarket. And are heading towards Henry's lodgings. ETA 16 minutes." Ianto said, watching the tiny dotes on the screen move. "Get comfy. Take out is on the way and hopefully they'll head to sleep soon."


	13. Chapter Twelve

It felt surreal. He was grocery shopping with Adam. Maybe Owen. The whole personality swapping was confusing. 

"So what are we getting?" he asked, trying to fill the silence between them. 

"Haven't decided yet." Adam said, and stopped to contemplate the bread Isle. "Did I get bread? I can't remember. "

"I think so yes."

"I'll grab a half loaf." he said.

"This is extremely strange." 

"What is?"

Henry closed the gap between them so no one could over hear. "You've killed me several times, I've killed you. We've both caused each other considerable harm. And now we are buying bread together."

Adam gave him an incredulous side ways glance. "You just spent the day in an office with a dinosaur, discovered aliens were real and buying bread is what's strange to you?"

Henry smiled, "Yes. Buying bread is weirder than dinosaurs."

Adam shook his head. "Your not a vegtarian now are you? Will I need to buy anything specific?"

"No, no dietary restrictions."

They continued shopping, grabbing odds and ends and Henry thought back to how much Cardiff had changed over the years. Buildings had been swept away and replace, the docklands completely different. Even the air was different, but that had become the norm since the industrial revolution. 

Maybe they wouldn't have true fresh air again unless they found another earth.

And once again Henry was struck by the prospect that he might actually see that. He might live long enough to see another planet. He had a feeling he might actually live to see real first contact, when the whole world learns about other life. Not to mention how many aliens were already amongst them. 

He watched a young man pick out apples and wondered if he was human. Was the child with his mother alien, or a hybrid. Were any of the people standing at the till lost in time. Travellers from another world or regular people going on with their lives. 

"Their normal people Henry." Adam said.

"Your a mind reader now?"

"No. But I went through the same kind of thinking when the truth was revealed. Constantly wondering who was normal and who wasn't."

They turned onto the alcohol isle and travelled down it, Adam looking for a particular brand. His eyes found it and he bought a larger bottle.

"Do you really expect to drink all that?"

"Probably not, but Owen has a rep to keep up."

X X X X X X X X X X

The trip from the super market to Henry's temporary apartment was quiet and quick, and set about putting things away.

"Don't put that away, we'll need it for cooking." Adam said, and began moving about the kitchen to prep for cooking. 

"Anything I can do?" 

"Chop the veg. "

It was oddly domestic, and again Henry was struck by how strange it all was.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant earlier. About how you had a way out for me?"

Adam pause in putting the bread in the cupboard. "I, I have a few people at Torchwood who owe me favours. If we were put on the system, they were to take action. What the action is I don't know, but it would have made it easier for us to escape if we had to. Or at the very least help you to escape."

"Why just me?"

Adam turned to look at him, "Because you are not accustomed to trauma as I am. I do not wish for you to suffer as I did."

"Do you think They would have hurt you."

"I want to say no. But Torchwood has a long history of doing what you least expect it to do. And I don't want to you at risk if I am wrong."

Henry start slicing a pepper, "You appear to be extremely interested in my well being. Why. I understand you don't want to lose who could be the only person who is like you." he scooped up the seeds and dumped them into the peal bin, "I can understand you doing it for our...friendship." He began to chop a courgette, "But we have spent a grand total of maybe a fortnight in each others presence. And then for several months you were in a coma."

"I think you are going to want a drink in you before I explain that Henry." Adam said and gave him a smiled. "Now chop the ginger and I'll do the garlic."

X X X X X X X X X X

"I swear if the only thing we get to hear is them eating dinner and an awkward conversation about feelings I am not going to be happy." Jack grouched. Gwen was starting to doze in her seat.

"I think I know who the people who owe him favours might be." Ianto said as he started writing down names, "Anyone of them we could easily help someone escape if they had to. But With no names, I can't submit anything other than heresy, and no one will except that as proof."

"Great. So several hours of what? Domesticity and sleep?"

X X X X X X X X X X

Dinner was a strange noodle dish. It didn't pair well with the drink, but it was more about abating hunger than taste. Idle chit chat failed after a few minutes, so they ate mostly in silence. Once done the dishes were cleaned and put away, and Adam poured another drink. 

Henry took a long drink, and after several attempts asked, "Why are you being so careful not to get me hurt?"

"I found you three years after Abigail past. I had to trace where she was from, the routes she had travelled, until I finally came across a missing persons report." he explained. "I wanted to approach you then. To step for ward and explain who I was."

"Why didn't you?"

Adam stared into his glass. "I don't know. I watched you for nearly a year. Your habits, your friends and work. I tore myself away to research you. I wanted to know everything about the man who was the only other like me."

"Must have taken you some time to do that. " Henry said, unable to keep his voice completely neutral. It frightened him to know that someone had been following him, learning about him. 

"7 years. It took seven years for me to find out everything. Your place of birth, your teacher and friends. I even managed to pinpoint the exact location the ship you died on was when your were originally shot." 

"That is...terrifying." Henry admitted, "But I guess after so long, you'd be extremely interested in someone like yourself."

"Oh very interested Henry." 

There was silence for a few more minutes.

"When did you decide to make me kill you?" Henry finally asked.

"About ten years later. I thought because we were the same, you might have some ability normal humans did not that would end me."

"And now you know I don't?"

"Adam put down his drink, tilting his head and smiling. "You a good man., A very hard thing to find. Even with all the things you've seen and all you've suffered, you are still a good man."

"That can't be the only reason."

"Its not. Your young, so very young compared to me. You've lost people, but still have the capacity for compassion beyond them. You wear your heart on your sleeve despite knowing it will get you hurt. You risk yourself needlessly because you think it isthe right thing. You've still got many lessons to learn. You can be selfish even if your don't mean to, your extremely resistant to personnel change ."

Henry was going to interrupt him but couldn't find anyt5hing untrue in his words.

"And your going to need all the help you can get. I have lived in the world whilst it was small. Where a person could spend their entire lives in the same town with no knowlegde of the greater world. When it took years for news to travel about the country, let alone the world." Adam poured another drink and Henry excepted one. "But the world is not that way anymore. We can access any knowledge at the touch of a button. You can't travel without paperwork that is becoming impossible to fake. The world wants to track every single person. You don't have the skills to deal with that yet. I don't want to see you hurt because of that Henry. Because you have the potential to be so much more than a Doctor."

"There's no other reason." 

Adam pondered for a moment. "Most likely, but I can't think of them now. Unless you were hoping I'd confess an undying attraction to you."

Henry blushed red so fast he felt dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. He sputtered, trying to say he didn't think that.

Adam simply laughed, "Its hardly difficult to tell what you were thinking Henry." he smiled , a soft affection in his eyes, "I won't lie, I find you attractive."

"Well, I , urm-"

"You don't have to say anything Henry." Adam said and kept the condescension out of his voice. He had plans to eventually make a move one Henry, but for now, he'd enjoy the embarrassment whilst he could. "Though you might want to try breathing properly, your' starting to change funny colours."

X X X X X X X X X X

Back at the Hub, Jack was a little disappointed, hoping that Owen would try to get Henry into bed, but he was also glad, because it seemed like the two wouldn't do much beyond talk about personal things. Though interesting, not useful to UNIT or themselves. 

He wasn't long before the two went to bed, Henry on the bed and Owen opting for the couch rather than go home. Which meant Gwen and Tosh could leave and Jack could get some shut eye. He felt that the next day was going to be eventful.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The next morning wasn't too bad. Neither had drunk enough to be hung over, and They called the Hub to Inform Jack that Owen would be dropping by his flat for a change of clothing before coming in. 

They arrived to Find Ianto there waiting for them.

"Just a precaution." Inato said, "So lets do this quick and we can get to the Hub. 

"You know you're going to have to trust me again at some put Tea boy. Its not like you've never had secrets." Owen said, and Ianto gave a look that told Henry that there was a story there that didn't have a happy ending to it. He didn't pry though, instead sanding awkwardly at the kitchenette. The apartment was very spacious, but it was a trick caused by the fact that the bed took up the majority of the room, and the 'living' area was in an alcove near the front door. But it was the view that made the beds location make sense. A gorgeous city scape of Cardiff, and the harbour off in the distance. 

"Nice view." Ianto said.

"Oh yes, gorgeous." Henry agreed. "I have to ask, once I do return to America, who will I be contact with the-"

"Me. I deal with our over see's consultants. I'll introduce you to the others through video call. As you were told yesterday, you'll only have to take receipt of a body a month."

"Yes. "Henry said, his voice dropping slightly, "Some poor homeless chap I presume."

"Don't feel bad for them. Thanks to out reach with government databases and dna files, you'll most likely be sending them to family. Or at least back to their home towns." Ianto explained. "We can't always do that, as sometime the bodies a re required as replacement corpses, but when we can get the home, we will try."

Henry gaped. "Replacement corpses?"

"Would you rather explain to some poor mother that her son was disintegrated by a sex addicted alien? Or tell a husband his wife decided to run off with an alien prince to be her beloved queen?" Ianto said, "And that isn't a joke, those things have happened. Sometimes its much easier, and kinder, to give them a lie. Let the mother think her son died in a hit an run. Let the husband think she suffered and aneurysm. You need to learn that quickly Dr Morgan. Sometimes the kindest thing we can do-" 

"Is protect people from the truth."

The two were quiet for a moment.

Then Henry siad, "Sex addicted alien?"

"Yeah, we see a lot of weird stuff."

Owen cam out of the bathroom then, slightly damp and dressed in new, clean clothes.

"Okay, lets get going. I really want to see if this wipe works." 

X X X X X X X X X X

Martha had the equipment scattered around her, staring at the instruction with great confusion.

"Okay, this might take everyone."

"Why? Is it more complicated than slot A into slot-Wow." Gwen said, slowing to a shocked stop as she rounded the corner to medical. "That is a lot of boxes."

"I don't think this thing is going to fit down here." Martha said, a note of panic in her voice. Her eyes widened as a group of Unit soldiers came carrying more boxes. "Oh god, do you have anywhere we can build this thing?"

"Urm...Room 32, Level 4. I'll start routing the boxes that way, you... you start carrying them to the lift." Gwen said, watching in awe as the lift bought forth more people with boxes. "Are these things numbered? Please tell me there Numbered."

"Yes. Everything in box one goes together, as does everything in box two, and so on and...Bloody hell this is going to take a while."

And it did. By the Time Owen, Henry and Ianto arrived the boxes were being moved doe to room 32, where Gwen was organising the boxes into order to make them easier to use, Whilst Martha was getting a start on building the damn thing.

"Okay, this might take longer than anticipated." Martha said instead greeting them, Grab a box with a number less that ten. Everything is labelled, so just follow the instructions. "She explained, and shoved a box labelled '6' into Ianto's hands, "Put the box on top when your done. Once we're done with the under tens we can move onto the 11-20 boxes."

"How many bloody boxes are there?" Owen asked, staring in disbelief."

"Urm, 53."

"And how long did box one take you?"

"About 15 minutes. Now stop nattering and get building."

X X X X X X X X X X X

Fives hours, a bazillion cups of coffee and a lot of colourful swearing later and the damn machine was finally. It would have gone faster, But Tosh and Jack had to go off and deal with anomalous readings coming from the Pacific ocean.

"This had better bleeding work Owen, otherwise your taking it apart on your own." Gwen grumbled, slotting the last piece into place. The whole thing was pretty much a sleeker looking MRI, with a holographic display and very comfortable looking bed for the patient to lie on."

"I thought this got used often." Owen asked. 

"It does, but its not usually moved. But Torchwood hasn't got permissions to go on UNIT property without a code Tinker." Martha explained.

"Code tinker?" 

"Hey, I don't pick the codes. Now give me half an hour to run a diagnostics and we can send you through."

Owen nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous. If this worked he'd have his memories back. He know everything. And he wouldn't have to worry about forgetting ever again. At least he hoped he wouldn't have to worry about forgetting. 

He wandered about room 32, an empty storage room usually, sometimes used for the bigger creatures they found. The last one they had housed in there was a giant, rabbit like creature.

Time stretched somehow, and that 30 minutes were the longest of his entire life.

But finally, finally Martha called him over.

"Time to do this."

X X X X X X X X X X

The machine made practically no noise as he settled into it. Tosh had returned from the main hub and Gwen had sodded off to get lunch. (He knew she didn't want to watch, to risk seeing another terrible thing to happen to Owen. Seeing him get shot had been bad enough.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

"Okay, I'm starting the wipe now. You should feel an odd tingling at the base of your neck that will moved forward as the scan progresses. There should be no pain. If you start to feel any let me know." Martha explained. "If you need to stop at any time, let me know. Pins and needles in the extremities are completely normal so don't worry if you get them Understood?"

"Understood Dr Jones."

"Okay, commencing wipe now."

The tingling she mentioned began immediately, and though odd, was not painful. For a moment he wondered if there should be more when it happened.

HE REMEMBERED.

* * * * *

His wife's birthday. Getting silly drunk when they were young and family gatherings as they got older, The guard dog he got to protect her that swiftly became the soppiest creature in the village due to her doting. 

* * * * *

Being dragged by his horse, leading t o broken leg. The healer having to set the bone and him having nothing but a belt and wine to dull the pain.

* * * * *

His 5th marriage. He name had been Phillipa, and the wedding day return to him, from the blessing to the party, to her mother getting drunk and trying to dance on a plinth.

* * * * *

The name of his 2nd adopted child. Ciera had been sun a bright child, whose face reminded him of long happy days and joy which doubled as his name became known.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Load another disk, this one is almost at capacity." Martha said, amazed at the amount of brain activity in the memory centre that was coming through. "This is incredible. Just look at the electrical activity."

The machine monitored showed Owens's brain activity was far higher than normal, and the Scan was going far slower than normal. He wasn't in danger but it was fascinating to watch.

X X X X X X X X X X

He remembers the ship he took to Britain, and the crew men. He often wondered how he had ended up in britain, having no memory of getting there before waking in a little inn near Whitby. Now he remembered their names, there interests and the ships cat that constantly rode on the captains shoulder.

* * * * *

The farm he lived on in isolation for nearly 50 years before rumours of witch craft made him flee.

* * * * *

A mob chasing him, Christians who saw his immortality as an a front to god and the Priest who only wished to turn immortal himself.

* * * * *

China and its beautiful scenery. It had been his 2nd visit that was unknown until now. He remembered getting drunk and waking in a cell. He remembered being told off for disorderly behaviour. 

* * * * *

His aging lover, a German man whom he adored until he passed at the age of 102, a man who many believed to be blessed for his long life. Adam knew it had been sheer stubbornness that had kept Klein alive for so very long.

* * * * *

Fleeing to Russia after a pretty high born women decided she would marry him and a potential father in law who would not take no for an answer.

X X X X X X X X X X

So much information, so many memories flooded back to him. Joy and sorrow swept through his mind as he recalled things he thought forever lost to him. As the scan progressed he felt like he had been in that machine for days, weeks even. It had barely been an hour.

Martha watched and documented, keeping the disk coming and wondering how one brain could hold so much. 

The rest of the team were making idle chit chat whilst Owen was undergoing his the wipe. 

"So what was the problem in the Pacific?"

"Weird energy readings and minor underwater earthquakes, not uncommon for the areas really, but the system keeps an eye on any that might be a threat." Tosh explained and kept glancing at the machine, "I wonder what he's remembering."

"Who knows." Jack shrugged, "I just hope he'll be done soon, these scans aren't meant to last this long, but then again, the longest lived species that use this thing is 150, Owen his much older than that."

As if sensing his worry, the machine suddenly began to beep, then the lights flashed and Owen's prone form was being bought back into a sitting up position.

Martha went to him, light in and carefully touching Owen's shoulder.

"Owen? Owen can you speak please."

"I remember." he said, almost too quiet to hear. "I remember."

"That's great Owen , now-Uh!"" Martha was swept up into a hug, an million thanks you's falling from Owen's lips.

Jack snorted and waited for the gratitude to be given, whilst Tosh and Gwen grinned at each other. He noticed that Henry, who was over in the corner, watching with interest and his own amusement. Ianto cleared his throat, and Owen lifted his head, realising that he needed to be checked over.

"Sorry." he said and cleared his throat. "I just-its a lot."

"Yeah, it can be. I just have to ask you a few questions." she lifted the pen light, checking pupil reaction and asking the standard check list questions. Name, location, date and name of Prime minister.

"Okay people, upstairs. Martha can deal with this."

"Not for Long." Martha called over her Shoulder. "Once the data's done compiling I'm going to need help disassembling this bloody thing."

X X X X X X X X X X

First was lunch, and Owen spent the whole hour talking about the things he could remember with great delight. It was like watching a kid talk about a day at the zoo, all excitement and they were struck by how completely different he was. Random facts and information spilled from him.

"So did you see anything we'd know about, some great historical event?" Gwen asked.

"I saw the Titanic leave port because my boss at the time was heading off on it. He didn';t come back."

"Oh," Tosh said, and it got very quiet.

"Oh don't feel sorry for him, the man was a complete git. Cheated his wife and clients. I only worked for him because he threatened to have my wife of the time deported." Owen said, dismissing the man. "And I remembered dog I owned with her. Completely crazy mutt we found in a hedge, but such a good pet." he stopped, contemplating his sandwich, "Fletch, good god, the stuff I'd forgotten." he shook his head, "Its not just huge events and loved ones, it was the little things. Having tea in a cafe, walking a lane with friends. Christenings and pets and day today things."

Jack laughed, "At least I'm not the only one with tales to tell now."

"Yes, but mine will be true, not made up in an attempt to confuse us."

"Hey, I'll have you know all I've told you is a hundred percent true."

This time Gwen snorted, "Oh yeah, I'm sure it is."

 

Jack looked offended, "Well if that's how you feel I'll stop regaling you with my tales."

"Can we get that in writing?" Ianto asked, and this time everyone dissolved into laughter.

X X X X X X X X X X

Martha took the first part out and handed it to Jack, who took it to the box and began taking it apart, and Henry took the next and joined Owen at his box.

"Hopefully we'll get this done quicker." Henry said, holding a cylinder in place as Owen pulled loosed three bolts that he bagged.

"God I hope so. Why does it need so many damn parts." Owen groused.

"Well it did just receive what had to be a few hundred years worth of memory."

"Yes. Yes it did." the joy in Owen's voice was impossible to miss.

"Your going to be in a good mood for weeks aren't you."

"Quite possibly. Though I'll need to few weeks to absorb it all. There are more than a few memories that I wish hadn't come back. But so many I hadn't realised meant so much to me."

"Does, does this change your goals?" Henry asked, and for a split second Owen didn't know what he meant.

Then he did realise what he meant. "Dying was a want, right now I don't know if its still what I want. My memories are back, and if What Martha says is true, I may never have to worry about losing them again But it may take a while for those feeling to go away." 

"And Me?" Henry asked, keeping his eyes on the equipment in from of him. 

"Once I know more of myself, I promise you'll be hearing from me far more Henry dear."

"Henry Dear?" 

Owen smiled, only it wasn't Owen, this was pure Adam. "I plan on making new memories Henry, and I want my memories of your to be far more pleasant than the previous ones."

Henry blushed, and was about to speak when alarms began to sound.

"Everyone to the Hub." Jack said, and there was a rush up to the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift.

Lights flashed and Martha's phone began to ring, as did Jacks. 

"Code C I." 

"C I?" Henry asked. 

"Creature Invasion." Owen said, and Tosh was pulling up CCTV and locations.

"Its San Francisco. Earth quake rating 7.1 hit 21 minutes ago, and something came out of the ocean 4 minutes ago."

"Can we evac and confine."

Tosh pulled up the news footage that was streaming from America.

The Hub was silent.

"What the fuck is that!" Gwen asked.

The thing was monstrous. Its head was a weird shape, almost like an axe, and the thing had to be at least 300 foot high. It was destroying San Francisco.

"Oh, I don't think we're going to be able to cover this up." Ianto said, and watched the destruction happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow up to this, maybe more than one. Thanks you for all the comments and kudos.


End file.
